


Heaven In My Heart

by JudyOct98



Series: Forever Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyOct98/pseuds/JudyOct98
Summary: The sequel to To Love, Honor and Cherish. This story should be read before since it picks up where the last left off.The story deals with Kathryn's nine months of pregnancy and all surrounding it while spending time on the expedition in the Gamma Quadrant and at home on DS9. A very happy ending ....





	Heaven In My Heart

RATING: R

HEAVEN IN MY HEART  
By J.A. Greene

Seven years would be insufficient to make some  
People acquainted with each other, and seven days  
Are more than enough for others.  
\- Jane Austen

Expedition Log Stardate 56431.03  
The ship and crew are heading to Vandros Four, a former planet held by the Dominion back in 2375 during the war. This is our second trip. Reports have proven that the former Iconian Gateway is no longer functioning, although that isn't our purpose for excavating the ruins on Vandros. The Iconians were an advanced technological species and little is known of their destruction, other than they either escaped through their gateways to other worlds or were wiped from the planet by orbital bombardment. We're here to discover what their lives were and how they ended.

The Kitty Hawk is six hours from Vandros Four. We will be making base camp on the northern continent, five parsecs from the former gateway. Oh, as a note, I have been assigned a new assistant, Captain Kathryn Janeway, who is now my wife of one week and the soon to be mother of my child. I'm very happy to have her with me.  
End log. Captain Chakotay out.

Chakotay pulled his thumb off the record pad to hear, "Chakotay, you shouldn't have put that in the log," she said slightly embarrassed.

He turned to her with a slight grin, his eyes twinkled at his new wife and former captain who sat nearby at the helm piloting their new small Delta-class ship, a proto-type version of the larger Defiant-class given to the expedition as a gift for their wedding by Starfleet and Bajor.

"Why not?" he asked her teasing.

Kathryn smirked sensing the playfulness he was showing her, she glanced around their very small circular bridge, which didn't even have a command seat, but a special console located off to the left where the commander could sit and monitor systems on a more hands-on basis. The rest of their crew was back in the lab preparing for their arrival, so they were alone.

"Because you know better," she told him firmly. "What will Starfleet say about that log?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. They'll know I'm obviously hopelessly in love with you and just not quite in the right frame of mind. Besides, they approve with this wonderful little ship that they gave us. We don't have to worry about protocol anymore between us Kathryn."

She stared at him, and then sighed, "you've made a point." He smiled at her, she groaned, "and don't smile like that at me! I can't concentrate when you do that."

He then smiled bigger surprised at this news, "why Kathryn, do you mean all those years on Voyager when I smiled like that your heart melted?" She stared at him for a moment, and then turned away not responding her face red. "Kathryn, do I have to make it an order for you to answer me?"

She kept her focus on the viewscreen and console, ignoring her new husband and former first officer. She gritted her teeth, fighting the smile that was creeping into her features. Since admitting her long awaited love for him, consummating their feelings and getting married, she discovered it was difficult changing into her command mode at an instant with him. She felt like a teenager all over again, truth be known. "Chakotay, please don't make - " and gasped in shock when she felt his hand on the back of her neck. He gently caressed beneath the collar of her uniform shirt, her body tingled.

"Make you what?" he asked softly, his voice smooth.

She closed her eyes, her body warming to his incredible touch. She sighed, "make me ... " he leaned down kissing behind her ear, she instinctively tilted her head back drawing his mouth against her neck. "Miss the course ... change."

He smiled stroking the back of her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. "Well, we can't have that can we?" She shook her head, he placed a soft kiss on her neck, "I love you Kathryn, and perhaps we should have taken some time off for a honeymoon."

She sighed with a wry grin glancing over her shoulder at him, "perhaps." Then glanced away, "but we have work to do, so our honeymoon will take place while everyone sleeps."

He chuckled, understanding her meaning, "well, if you put it that way. I look forward to it." She laughed softly, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder, "I'll leave you alone to pilot the ship, let me know when we're in sensor range."

She nodded saying firmly, "yes, sir." He pulled his hand away turning away, she then turned back to him. "Chakotay?" He looked at her, "I love you to." He smiled at her and walked out the door that led to the corridor, which led to the lab at the back of the ship, sickbay and sleeping quarters.

=/\=

The ship took orbit six hours later and Kathryn put the ship into blue mode preparing it for landing. She brought the ship through the atmosphere and everyone watched the ruins slowly take shape as they neared. Chakotay stood up, "circle them please, let's get a full scan of the city."

Kathryn nodded touching the appropriate commands, "yes, sir." She watched the viewscreen sailing lower turning on the scanners. She saw the information start to scroll down her display. "I'm picking up traces of neutronium, most likely from the gateway's destruction. Some minor residual traces of the quantum torpedo, and due to whatever destroyed this civilization, there are traces it used to be Class-M. But I'd have to qualify it as a Class-L now."

He nodded, "very well. Why don't you set her down outside the city."

"Aye, sir," she said inputting the command, "landing struts have been engaged. We are approaching coordinates."

The ship slowly rotated down onto the patch of hard, dusty surface that stretched out before them and led to the city. The landing struts made contact with the surface, the warp engines disengaged letting out a small steam cloud with a gust of air as the dust rose above and around them, then began to settle.

"Landing complete," she announced turning to him with a soft smile. "A very soft landing for the first time, don't you think?"

He stared at her, "yes, it was perfect." He sighed glancing around to those on the bridge, he tapped open a comm channel. "Okay, everyone we're here. Let's get started, we've got a lot of work to do if we're going to start on time." Everyone nodded heading out, Kathryn stood up after opening the airlock and extending the ramp. She walked over to him, "do you mind setting up the rest of the lab? I don't want you lifting -"

Kathryn reached out putting her hand against his face, "I don't mind. Besides," she said softly, "I've got to get our bedroom ready." He smiled, kissed her hand gently and drew her into his arms. She slid her arms around his waist, he stared down at her. 

"What'd I do to deserve you?"

She smiled softly, "be there for me for seven years. I didn't deserve you." 

He kissed her gently, she responded, then he pulled away, "come on, we can't be the only ones not working." He took her hand and they headed down the corridor.

=/\=

While Chakotay and the rest of the team set up base camp outside that included a special canopy for working, Kathryn continued to ready the lab getting all the analyzers, scanners and treatments ready.

She also worked in their bedroom, putting new pale blue bedsheets with a deep blue comforter and matching pillows on the queen-sized bed. Although the Kitty Hawk was smaller than the Defiant, their bedroom was small compared to their one back at the station. The bed was on a platform with drawers beneath for storage, their dressers built into the walls on each side of the bed with small closets beside each.

Their bathroom had the usual sonic shower, sink, commode, a cabinet for towels and other toiletries all surrounding a very small walkspace.

Once she was satisfied both rooms were settled, she remembered the pre-natal vitamins Julian had stored aboard for her. She realized she had to start taking them, even though she was just two weeks.

She stepped out of the bedroom and walked down the corridor to the small sickbay located on the opposite side of the ship near engineering and the messhall. Once in the sickbay, she found the five-month supply of the special vitamins in a container located in a cabinet. She picked up a hypo and attached one cartridge after reading Julian's instructions and programmed the dosage. She tilted her head to the side and injected the vitamins into her carotid artery, then placed the hypo back in the cabinet next to the rest of the vitamins.

Not feeling different, she shrugged and headed back to the lab to finish up organizing.

=/\=

Outside the canopy was set up and the team had portable tables set and the larger equipment in place. Chakotay stood reading a status report while gazing out at the ruins when Lieutenant Josh Robbins walked up to him. 

"Excuse me, sir," he said.

Chakotay glanced up and over at the younger man, "yes, lieutenant?"

"Is it possible can we have," he replied, "extra plasma relays that we can store with the high-resolution scanner?"

He smiled, "of course we do Josh. We're stocked for this trip, how many do you think you'll need?"

"About two or three," he replied.

Chakotay nodded, "okay. I'll go get them - "

"- I can do that, sir," he said.

He shook his head patting Josh's arm, "don't worry about it Josh. I don't mind, I have to check and see how Kathryn is coming along anyway. I'll be right back," he turned and walked back to the ship. Once inside, he headed down the corridor, "Kathryn?" He got no answer, it was quiet, and he stopped gazing around. "Kathryn?" Still no answer, he then tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to Janeway," thinking maybe she was outside and he wasn't aware.

A moment later he heard, "Chakotay - " and she sounded weak.

" - Kathryn?" he said again, now worried. "Where are you?"

She sighed, "the - lab. Come here -"

He then ran down to the lab located on the bend of the corridor in the back of the ship. He stepped in finding her doubled over one of the worktables. "Kathryn!" He walked over to her pulling her up, she didn't look well, and her skin was pale. "What happened, love?"

She rested her head against his shoulder with a soft moan, "I took my ... prenatal hypo. I was fine and then I just felt nauseous," he slid his arms around her gently. "I had no idea -"

He stroked her back, "- well, this pregnancy is completely new to you -"

She laughed wrapping her arms around him, " - oh, you can say that again."

"Well, I guess this is to be expected," he said gently kissing the top of her head. "So, come on -"

"- Where are we going?" she asked curious looking up at him.

"I'm putting you down to rest," he replied, "after I give you a shot of improvaline to help counteract that nausea."

She frowned, "Chakotay I can't just take a nap while the rest of -"

"- Is the lab finished?"

"Yes," she said.

"Our bedroom?"

"Yes, but -"

"- But, nothing," he replied, "we have it all under control. Besides, you're now resting for two and I want you to rest." She groaned frowning, "and who's in charge here? Do I have to make it an order - ?"

She placed her hand against his face gently, "- it's okay." She sighed, "perhaps a rest would be good for a couple of hours." He smiled at her, "only a couple of hours," she added firmly.

He nodded, "okay," he kissed gently, and then pulled away leading her out and down the corridor to their bedroom. They entered, he gazed around the pale slate bulkheads seeing what she did, "it looks wonderful Kathryn."

"Think so?" she asked and placed her hand on her abdomen still feeling sick. Her head was also swimming, he could tell.

"Sit down," he said gently, she nodded sitting down with a sigh closing her eyes. "I'll be right back," he then left. She took off her uniform jacket placing it on the end of the bed, and then pulled off her boots. She pulled herself back against the pillows just as he returned with a hypo. "Not much better?"

She shook her head, "just give my body time to adapt." He sat beside her and injected the drug into her. She groaned tilting back her head, he stroked the side of her face gently, and she closed her eyes leaning against his hand.

"I love you," he said tenderly.

The improvaline was working, she felt the nausea starting to fade and head began to still. Now she also felt sleepy, his voice lulled through her like a wave upon a shore. How she loved his soft voice, she moaned, "I love you," she felt herself being lain against the mattress, her head resting against a pillow.

Chakotay tenderly stroked her hair and back as she drifted off to sleep. He was a very happy man at this moment in time, finally being married to the woman he loved for seven year's who was his captain and best friend. Now she was to be the mother of his child, he was ecstatic and he planned to keep his eye on her. He knew she was very strong and capable woman, but that didn't stop her from being stubborn on things. He expected that from her, but at least she didn't fight this.

A soft moan was heard from her as she drifted deeper into sleep. He leaned over and kissed her gently, then stood up picking up her small woven blanket from her quarters that he saw on Voyager and placed it over her gently. He turned heading out, "computer, dim lights," he didn't want her waking in complete darkness. The lights slowly lowered till he could barely see the walls and a small, square soft light glowed from one corner of the room casting shadows against the walls. He remembered the plasma relays and stepped out into the corridor letting the door slide close behind him with a soft whisper. He headed down to the small supply closet that held everything from food rations to phase transition coils for the transporter. He took out a couple of plasma relays and headed back outside.

=/\=

Kathryn moaned softly rolling onto her back feeling better. She sighed slowly opening her eyes finding the lights dimmed and the warmth from the blanket that covered her. She rubbed her face, her mind still heavy from sleep, "Chakotay?" she said softly, her hearing picking up soft voices outside the room in the corridor.

What time was it?

She began to sit up still disorientated and called, "Chakotay?" She closed her eyes letting her body catch up with her head. "Chakotay?"

Outside, Bajorian scientist, Empra Noral heard Kathryn's call for her husband. He didn't want to disturb the new second in command just out of a deep sleep, so he walked down the corridor to the lab. He stepped in finding Chakotay discussing the finding of a small bowl already. "Excuse me, Chakotay?" Chakotay looked over, "I believe your wife is calling you."

He glanced at his anthropologist, "oh good. She's not going to be too happy I let her sleep this long -"

"- She needs to, sir," Empra said with a smile.

"I know," he replied stepping away from the table. "Put it under the scanner Peter and let me know what you find." He walked past Empra, "thanks Noral." He nodded and he walked down the corridor to their bedroom. He slowly approached, the door slid open, and he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled, but let the door close behind him, cutting the bright light off from the corridor. "Kathryn?"

She glanced over at him, "what time is it?"

He walked over sitting beside her, "almost 1900 -"

"- '1900'?!" she asked shocked. "Why'd you let me sleep for so long?"

"Well, I checked on you," he replied, "and you were still sound asleep. So I just let you. How do you feel?"

She nodded, "better. I just wish -"

There was the stubborn woman he knew, "Kathryn you need to rest and let your body adapt to these vitamins. It might take a few days."

"Still," she said now fully awake. "My pregnancy shouldn't stop me from doing my job. I wanted to go outside and help -"

He pulled her against him, "I know, but they all understand being pregnant can be quite taxing. All their wives went through it to." She leaned against him, "I promise tomorrow you can help chart out the first dig in the morning."

She looked up at him, "sounds good," he smiled and kissed her gently. She responded curling against him as he pulled her across his legs. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling her body start to warm. After a moment she pulled away staring at him, "it's strange you know."

"What is?"

She smiled softly, "taking orders from you," he chuckled kissing her face. "Seriously Chakotay, I've wanted this life with you for so long. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to."

"It's a better life," he said, they stared at each other. "Thanks for getting the lab ready." She nodded, "are you hungry?"

Kathryn thought for a moment, no nausea remained from the vitamins. "Perhaps a little."

"Well, I think dinner's being served in the messhall," he said.

"We have replicator's again," she quipped reminding him.

He shrugged, "so, everyone is sitting down to eat."

"Let me freshen up," she told him. "I'll be right out."

"Okay," he said, she kissed him gently, and then stood up heading into the bathroom. He stood up and walked out.

=/\=

Kathryn washed her face and brushed her hair. She changed into a soft pair of pants and loose beige pullover top. She slipped on a pair of brown open flat shoes and walked out heading down the corridor to the messhall where she heard voices and some Bajorian music softly playing.

She entered standing in the doorway gazing around looking at the small crew of scientists she now belonged to and was second in command of. A mix of Starfleet and Bajorian's, the team was a complement of nine, including herself and Chakotay.

Carlos Rodriguez, an ensign who was showing a promising career as an anthropologist spotted her. He smiled, "goodevening Captain Janeway."

Chakotay was deep in conversation, but the moment Carlos spoke, he stopped and stood up. She saw him and walked over to him, "you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Empra asked her at a nearby table.

She smiled, "I'm fine, thank you." Everyone was silent, she sighed, "really, please nobody worry."

Chakotay slid his arm around her waist, "listen to her everyone. She doesn't like to be fussed over. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

"Chakotay I can -" she said, he glanced at her, she quieted. She sighed, "fine, go ahead," he walked over to one of the two replicator's.

Aziel Teyra, another Bajorian glanced at her, "is this your first baby Captain?"

Kathryn glanced at the Bajorian, who equaled her age, "yes," she nodded.

"By choice?"

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay who was about to return with her dinner. She nodded, "yes. While in command of Voyager I couldn't think of myself, most of the time."

"That's along time to be stranded," he told her. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for you."

Kathryn shrugged, "it was ... difficult," she sighed. "But I had wonderful support and a great crew. It helped," Chakotay returned placing a tray in front of her. She saw a cup of tea and a large bowl of soup. "No coffee?"

"Not while you're pregnant," he said gazing at her.

She groaned, "nine months without coffee? This isn't going to be easy," he took her hand kissing it. She gazed at him, "Chakotay I'll compromise, once a day? At least for breakfast?"

He stared at her, and then nodded, "fine, one for breakfast." Aziel grinned at them amused and touched how Chakotay loved and cared for her.

"Now eat," he told her gently. She nodded picking up the spoon and started on it.

They spent an hour and a half-eating and talking with everyone. Many asked about the Delta Quadrant and their experiences there.

When it was time to retire, they got up bidding everyone goodnight and walked down to their bedroom.

=/\=

Chakotay emerged from the bathroom finding Kathryn sitting up in bed dressed in her peach nightgown. She was reading a padd and her hair framed her face as she did. He smiled softly, "what are you reading?"

She glanced up, "just some data collected over the years on the Iconians." He slid onto the bed next to her, she sat up some. "Did you know Captain Varley of the Yamato made the first discovery back in 2365?" He nodded, she saw the intensity in his eyes, and she smirked as he reached out taking the padd from her. "Aren't you interested - ?"

"Kathryn," he told her softly putting the padd on his nightstand. "I have one request I'd like to make."

"What's that?" she asked him, her body tingled as he ran a hand up her arm. 

"Leave the scientist," he replied, "outside our bedroom. And," she slid down against the mattress. He kissed her face gently, her arms surrounded him. "Just be my wife."

She sighed running her hands down his smooth bare back. He kissed her gently, she responded as he slid his hands down her, stroking her over the gown. She groaned, "I think that's - " she gasped feeling his fingers stroke her breasts, her buds rose tightly against the smooth material. His thumb slowly stroked it, her body grew warmer as she felt it sweep down her body. "A great idea," she finished. "Chakotay -" she breathed as he kissed her deeply, she responded pressing herself up into his arms.

He pulled the blankets away from her lying against her, his love and passion for her taking over. She slid her hands into his boxers caressing, he groaned feeling his blood rush and he became hard. He then rolled over onto his back taking her with him as they continued to kiss.

She then pulled away for a moment sitting and staring down at him. She smiled, "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he whispered, she was so beautiful. She then pulled the nightgown over her head tossing it to the end of the bed. Her body still showed no signs of the child she carried, but he knew he'd find her even more beautiful when it began to change.

He pulled her down against him kissing her passionately as their tongues meshed. He slid his hands down her smooth, soft back and rolled over against her. Her legs slid around his hips as he slowly kissed down her tenderly and deeply. She ran her hands through his hair feeling her need for him grow.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered kissing her abdomen tenderly stroking where his child grew inside her. His fingers hooked the edge of her panties and he began to pull them down. She sighed lifting her hips as he tossed them to the side and she groaned feeling him beginning to caress her, finding her ready for him.

"Chakotay - !" she whispered. "Please, I can't -" and gave a cry of pleasure when he placed his mouth on her womanhood beginning to tease her nub of nerves. Tears sprang to her eyes, she arched her back pressing him deeper as his tongue manipulated her deeply. "I love you!"

"I love you," he whispered, he caressed her legs and abdomen gently. He began to work upwards gently, still caressing her. He kissed her deeply again and helped her remove his boxers as he kicked them off. He took her face in his hands, he then gazed at her whispering, "we have to be quiet -"

She nodded, "- I know, but they don't expect us to avoid this do they?"

He chuckled, "I hope not!" She laughed softly as well, he kissed her deeply and gently again as she held him. He positioned himself against her and she cried out softly against his mouth as he joined them deeply. Her body surrounded his, he began to move slowly against her, and she clung to him groaning, trying to keep quiet.

The crew quarters were across the corridor and one beside theirs. She wasn't sure how soundproofed their walls were, but she didn't want to take a chance.

Chakotay groaned kissing her face and neck as she tilted her head back. She was so beautiful, he loved her so much and deeply. She slid her hands up his sides taking his face in her hands, she groaned deeper in her throat as he began to move deeper feeling her muscles clenching him.

"Don't stop!" she whimpered, her hips rising to greet his.

"Never," he told her, she then rolled over against him sitting up staring down at him. She moved her hips downward leaning closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He held her hips moving her closer, they groaned feeling their release building. He sat up stroking her breasts and kissed her throat. She held him tighter to her beginning to move harder as they rocked gently, her breath came in short gasps.

"I love you," she groaned, he kissed her deeply, she responded. She was moving harder and pressing him deeper into her. He groaned running his hands into her hair and gripping it gently.

"Oh Kathryn," he groaned, she whimpered burying her face in his neck. He lowered her back down to the mattress moving harder against her, she wrapped her legs higher around his waist feeling her release growing closer as she began to cry out, and he kissed her again quieting her. She groaned against his mouth responding, and then felt her release burst and her body shuddered deeply, she cried out arching her back clinging to him. He continued to move against her and his release followed, he groaned collapsing against her gasping. He kissed her neck and gazed at her. She stared up at him, the love and passion still seen in her face. He kissed her gently stroking the side of her face, she sighed softly.

After a moment she gazed up at him, her finger began to trace his tattoo gently, she smiled, "I can see you being a father."

"I can't wait," he replied, still stroking her face. Then sighed, "but you still didn't answer my question."

She raised her eyebrow, "what question?"

"About how my smile made you feel," he reminded her, her face fell as she remembered. "Kathryn tell me," he prodded gently.

"Can't I keep that to myself?" she asked him, he was still buried deep within her, and she could feel him growing hard again.

He shook his head, "no you can't," and smiled slightly.

"Chakotay -"

"- Kathryn tell me," he said, she gasped when he moved his hips against hers, he stroked her in a spot that she favored. He watched her fight the pleasure of what he was doing, boy she was stubborn when wanting to be. She closed her eyes biting her lip, "Kathryn," he said softly, "tell me." She groaned clinging tightly to him.

"You're not playing ... fair!" she said feeling her next release.

"That's because I want an answer," he told her, she reached up taking his face in her hands. "I'm not going to stop until I get an answer my love. That also means your not going to have an orgasm -"

She pounded his back with her fists frustrated, " - Chakotay! This some ... old Maquis trick to get ... " she groaned, "women to talk?"

He chuckled, "now that's one thing I'd never considered for interrogation Kathryn." He then withdrew almost completely and brought them together firmly again, she groaned. "Is it working?"

"I'm going to get ... you for this," she groaned.

"I don't expect before the baby's born," he said, he could feel her muscles clenching him more, but he still held back, even though his own was building. "Just tell me and I'll finish -"

She shook her head, " - oh no!" She had a handle on the situation now. She then arched her hips tighter to his and let her muscles grab him, but not release. He groaned, "two can play this game my love."

He chuckled, "I knew I loved you for some reason." He rolled over onto his back pulling her with him, she straddled him, but still pressed her body against his. He took her face in his hands, she wasn't moving her hips, just letting her muscles grip him. "Tell me," he asked against brushing her hair out of her face.

She stared down at him and then placed a kiss on his nose with a lopsided grin. "I think I'm beginning to enjoy this."

"I bet you are," he replied and slid his hands down to her hips caressing gently. He then held them and lifted his hips to hers at the same time bringing her closer, she gasped in shock. "How about this?" he did it again, she gasped again.

Kathryn was feeling her defenses weaken, her husband was quite creative in lovemaking when the need arose. She groaned fighting it still, "oh my!" She whimpered, he did it again, she groaned loudly. Her release was close and the ache was beginning to get tighter, if it didn't happen soon she thought she'd go mad. "What will I ... get if ... " she whimpered, god she was so close."I tell you."

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Breakfast in bed," she replied, her body shuddered, she bit her lip. "After the baby comes for ..." she gritted her teeth when he did it again. "A ... month!" She whimpered knowing she was loosing this game. "Chakotay! Please -"

"Deal," he finally replied and did it again, she groaned as tears streamed down her face. "Now tell me."

She sighed gazing at him, she took his face in her hands caressing, "your smile was the first thing I looked forward to ... every day."

It was something, but not the answer he wanted. He did it again, she groaned, "not enough Kathryn, tell me what I want to hear."

After a moment she whimpered, "it made me feel ... so alive, especially when I ... knew you loved me."

He stared at her, stunned at her response, he expected a different type of answer, but nothing this heartfelt, and even now that she was his wife. "For how long?"

She reached out tracing his mouth saying lovingly, "since that day on New Earth when you presented that bathtub to me. You smiled and I knew I loved you as well."

"Kathryn," he whispered lifting his head up kissing her, happy to know she loved him there as well. She responded, he rolled over against her moving harder now, bringing her closer as she clung to him. When it came she cried out digging her nails into his back as he groaned feeling his own. He kissed her neck, "my wife, I love you so much."

"I love you," she whispered, he then lay beside her pulling her against him letting their heartbeats slow. She wrapped her arms around him kissing his chest. They lay silently for several moments as he stroked her back gently. She sighed, "we should do this more often."

He looked at her, "even when you're real pregnant?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we'll have to see." He chuckled, sat up and pulled the sheet and comforter over them. She snuggled back into his arms starting to feel sleepy again. She sighed, "can you believe five months ago were still in the Delta Quadrant? Now we're here in the Gamma fulfilling your dreams."

He ran his hand up her back slowly, "I know. But I'm very happy this worked out between us."

She kissed his chest again, "so am I." Then sighed, "and tomorrow more vitamins. I hope I don't get sick again."

"Kathryn its okay," he said gently, "your body needs to adapt -"

"- I know," she said, "but I just don't feel like I'm pulling my weight here."

He then looked at her, "Kathryn you're pregnant, and everybody understands why you're like you are."

She propped herself up his chest staring at him, "that's no excuse Chakotay. B'Elanna wasn't like this when she was pregnant."

He took her face in his hands, "B'Elanna was different and so are you. Not every woman has the same type of pregnancy." She didn't respond, he lifted his head up kissing her gently. "I love you, just be patient my love." She responded and embraced him curling against him, he held her. "Now go to sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"I love you," she said resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. He had the lights turned off and held her as they drifted off to sleep.

During the next three weeks Kathryn's body slowly adapted to the vitamins. She took them on a full stomach after breakfast and that seemed to help some. The nausea was minimal, but tolerable so she wouldn't have to lie down. She would sit reading a stat report or writing in her journal. She decided to keep a handwritten journal since being told she was pregnant. She wanted to chart out and remember everything on her first pregnancy, perhaps her only one, with her age.

Chakotay told her he'd want at least one or two more. She wasn't sure, but he was as family orientated as she was. A big family was his dream as well, she figured he might have that by now with another woman if the Maquis and the Delta Quadrant hadn't stepped in the way. So, she was happy in a way that the DQ brought them together. She knew if she had caught him that time in the Badlands while he was still Maquis, she would have sent him off to prison without another thought.

But now, they were finally married with their first child on the way after seven years of being the best of friends. She sat with a smile on her face in the empty messhall with a cup of tea before joining the others. She noted her last thoughts, including the ideas they discussed after making love.

Once done, she closed the book, stood up and walked down to the bedroom putting the book in her nightstand and headed out.

She stepped outside gazing around. She spotted Josh under the canopy working. The day was bright, the air was thin, but tolerable for a typical Class-L. The ruins of the city glowed under the red sun, giving the flat terrain a washed red appearance. She walked over and under the canopy, "excuse me, lieutenant?"

Josh looked up, "oh, Captain Janeway, how are you feeling this morning?"

She smiled softly, "I'm fine, thank you. Have you seen the Captain?"

He nodded, "yeah, I ah - spotted him at Delta site with Empra Noral. I overheard something about some readings they were investigating."

"Thanks," she replied with a nod. "How is everything else?"

He shrugged, "good, but not many clues so far. I'm gathering fragments in Alpha site. But," he smiled shyly, "'there's gold in them hills'."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow at the quote, "lieutenant?"

"Oh, sorry," he said with a shrug, "a 19th century quote miners said when gold was first discovered in Old America."

She smirked, "I should introduce you to my former helm officer Tom Paris. He's a big aficionado for 20th century history."

"Really?" Josh asked, Kathryn nodded. "That'd be really nice, ma'am."

"Someday," she said, "if he's ever visiting the station. Both of you could compare notes." He nodded, she smiled, "I'm off to find the Captain. Call if you need anything."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, she turned walking out.

Kathryn walked away from the canopy, the Delta grid was the furthest part of the dig, closer to the ruins. To walk it would take a couple of hours, she knew she needed the exercise, but not that extreme. She tapped her commbadge, "computer, transport to Delta grid," and felt the beam take her. She rematerialized seeing the shadow from the sun falling against the side of the recessed dig about a 100 feet away. She walked over and stood on the edge peering down seeing the top of her husband's dark head and Empra Noral's. She squatted down, "I know we named it Delta for a reason."

Chakotay and Empra glanced up, he grinned seeing her. She looked beautiful in the red light, if he believed in angels, she definitely was with the way the light bounced off her head.

"Good morning," he said, "feel okay?"

She shrugged, "fine. Mind if I join you?"

"Kathryn -" he said unsure.

She frowned, "Chakotay, I'm only pregnant, not made of glass." Empra smiled at her, she smiled back then diverted her attention back to her husband.

He sighed, "alright, just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" she asked, he went to speak. She stopped him, "wait, forget I asked that. You have seven years of witnessing my impulsiveness, the last thing I want is you throwing it in my face." They chuckled, she turned and began to descend the metal ladder propped against the side of the nearby wall. He met her at the bottom, she turned practically into his arms, "see, I'm fine. Besides, the exercise is good for me and the baby."

He slid his arms around her waist nodding with a slight smile, "I see that and I've never doubted it."

She sighed, "just don't treat me like glass, okay?"

"I promise," he said and kissed her gently.

She responded, but then remembered Empra. She pulled away, touched his mouth tenderly conveying they should continue when their in private. He nodded and let her go, she walked further into the cavern. "So what have we got here?"

"We found traces of an underground storage or something," Empra replied. "There are broken pieces of pottery and some sort of earthware embedded in the surface. We think with a little phasering and delicate chipping away, there might be a bigger pocket."

She nodded, "sounds good. So, what's your plan?" She looked at Chakotay curious.

He sighed and stood next to the nearby wall demonstrating a large rectangle the quarter size of the wall. "We should start phasering the first layer to see what we find, then take it from there. I have a feeling about this."

"'There's gold in them hills'," she paraphrased Josh's quote.

"Captain?" he said confused.

She shook her head holding up her hand, "never mind, I'll explain later," he stared at her. She put her hands on her hips walking over to him glancing up while leaning in saying seductively, "while we're in bed," and smiled wryly.

Chakotay felt himself blush some, her hormones were being affected by the pregnancy. She was more aroused with each passing day, since their first night on the planet. There were times they couldn't wait to finish dinner before retiring to their bedroom. She practically tore his clothes off one evening the week before she was so aroused. He wasn't complaining however, he wanted her just as much, but after making love up to three times each night towards the end of the week, he was a little tired.

He leaned closer to her whispering, "I look forward to it." She smiled, touched his face. He kissed her hand tenderly and they proceeded to map out the phasering plans.

One Week Later  
Two Months Along

Chakotay stirred early one morning hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. He heard it again, now identifying the sound of retching. Opening his eyes he glanced around, "Kathryn?" He got no answer, he sighed pulling himself into a sitting position, and she wasn't in bed. He then heard a soft groan, concerned he swung his legs over the side pulling on his boxer shorts.

He stood up padding quietly over to the bathroom, the light was on and he saw her kneeling in it with her robe untied and over the commode. He walked in, "Kathryn?" he said gently, so not to frighten her.

She had her eyes closed and her stomach was doing somersaults. The morning sickness kicked in shortly before. She was lucky she made it to the bathroom in time it hit her so fast. She groaned, "go away Chakotay. I don't - want you to see me - like this."

He smiled softly shaking his head, "no, I won't." He walked over to her and knelt beside her slipping his arm around her waist. Her robe wasn't tied, his hand came in contact with the softness of her bare abdomen. He sighed, "I promised you I'd be with you through the morning sickness."

She nodded, "I know, but I didn't think you meant it."

"Oh Kathryn," he said gently, "you know me better than that. Come here," he pulled her against him sinking down against the opposite wall having her sit on his crossed legs. He closed her robe as she rested her head against his shoulder, her breathing somewhat labored. He held her gently as they sat quietly, "what time did it start?"

She shrugged, "not sure, maybe fifteen minutes ago. I was fine, and then my stomach just turned." She groaned placing her hand on his chest, "I just made it."

He kissed the top of her head tenderly, "so am I." She moaned softly, "Kathryn you okay?"

She didn't respond for a moment, then shook her head pulling out of his arms throwing herself over the commode again as she retched. He sighed, knelt beside her pulling her hair gently out of her face. She quieted after a moment and then said, "this is one part of being pregnant I wasn't looking forward to."

"Oh love," he said tenderly, "it'll be okay." He heard their door chime, it was probably Empra wondering if he was ready to head out to Delta site again. He sighed, "I'll be right back," she nodded. He stood up and walked out pulling on his robe wrapping it around him. He opened the door, Empra stood dressed in the casual clothes he wore for getting dirty and with his commbadge on his shirt.

"Captain? Late start?" he asked curious seeing Chakotay's dress.

Chakotay sighed, "Kathryn's experiencing her first morning sickness right now. I think I'm going to ride it out with her, can you head over and I'll join you when I can."

He nodded, "of course, I understand. I hope she's better."

"She will be," he replied, Empra nodded and turned. "Empra?" He turned back, "do me a favor?" He shrugged, "get me a shot of improvaline from sickbay? I think she's going to need it."

Empra nodded, "yes, sir." He turned and headed down.

"Oh, and a pitcher of water and glass," Chakotay added.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Chakotay stepped away from the door, it slid closed. He sighed, the bedroom was still dark, "computer, raise lights, half." They slowly rose, he walked over to the bathroom peeking in on her. She still knelt by the commode, but with her head in her arms. He then heard the door chime, he walked over to find Empra standing with a pitcher of cold water, glass and holding a hypo. "Thanks Empra," he took them. "I'll see you shortly," Empra nodded. He walked back into the bathroom placing the pitcher on the small shelf by the sink. He then knelt beside her injecting the improvaline in her.

Kathryn lifted her head hearing the hiss of the hypospray. "What? Chakotay - ?"

"Improvaline to help the morning sickness," he told her, she frowned. "Would you like to hang over the commode for the next few hours?"

She stared bleary eyed at him, "fine, I'd rather get to work anyway." She sat down beside him, he sat beside her studying her. She sighed, "thanks." Her stomach was settling a little, "I love you."

"I love you to," he said brushing her hair out of her face. "Feel any better?"

She shrugged, "a little I suppose." She groaned tilting back her head, "oh, I wonder how much longer of this I'll go through."

"Isn't it different," he asked, "for all women?"

She gazed at him, "oh, Julian included a padd on any pregnancy questions I might have. He also included any history on morning sickness."

"And?" he asked curious.

She smirked, "I've got a few more weeks of this."

He took her hand, "I'll be here."

"What about Delta site?"

"I've got Empra already there," he replied. "I told him I'd join him soon as I knew you were okay."

"Oh Chakotay," she said, "you should go. I know how important that site is to you."

He leaned over to her staring directly at her, "not as important as the welfare of my wife and child." She smiled softly reaching out cupping the side of his face, he kissed her hand. "I know you'll think otherwise, but I think you look beautiful right now."

She laughed softly, "oh my, what a compliment after hanging over the commode and tossing my dinner from last night out." He laughed to, she smiled and her eyes glowed. "I love you so much Chakotay."

"I love you," he said, her color has returned somewhat. He noticed her eyebrows were a bit darker, she did look beautiful. "Any better?"

She nodded, "I think so, for now."

He sighed, "well, come on," he slowly stood holding out his hand. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. "I think you should rest a bit before joining us."

"I'm not made of glass," she said firmly.

"I know," he said pulling her into his arms. "But just rest for an hour or so Kathryn. Can you do that?"

She placed her hands on his chest sighing, "I suppose," he lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out into the bedroom, "but I'm not sleeping."

He nodded lowering her to the bed, "fine. Hungry?"

She went a pale shade of green, she held up her hand, "please Chakotay," she said through gritted teeth. "Don't mention food."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. She breathed quietly, her color returned and she pulled herself against the bulkhead. He fixed her pillow, "water okay?"

"Maybe a little," she replied.

He nodded, walked into the bathroom, poured her a glass of water and walked out with it handing it to her. She took it sipping it slowly, "I'm going to take a shower. Join the rest of us when you feel up to it."

She nodded, "I will," he smiled, kissed her gently and walked back into the bathroom.

She felt the nausea pass by early afternoon and took a long, warm shower before joining everyone outside. She didn't wear her uniform in full for the digs anymore, since everyone was so casual, but wore her boots and trousers with a light top and had a sweater draped over her shoulders.

After wearing nothing but her uniform practically twenty-four hours for seven years on Voyager, dressing down like this took a little getting used to. Now she found she enjoyed this and knew, maternity clothes were going to be worn shortly. She took this time to move freely around before she could no longer.

She let Chakotay and Empra be at Delta site unless she was needed. She wanted him to be focused on that part of the dig. With each layer, they uncovered another answer or mystery. She worked with Josh beneath the canopy dusting artifacts found and preserving them. She lifted only small weighted items, she was under strict orders not to do heavy lifting by Chakotay.

During the next three weeks, her morning sickness hit almost around the same time, occasionally later. But Chakotay was there for her to comfort and support. He had a hypo of improvaline ready each morning, so she was able to join everyone by early afternoon. He held her gently between each episode until her stomach settled. At one time she drifted off to sleep, he was about to take her back to bed when another episode showed and she pulled away to retch. He held her, at times wondering if some days were worse than others.

At times she retched on and off for a few hours, other times it was only an hour. He was worried she'd become dehydrated throughout this, so he had water ready for her. When she felt like eating something, she was able to stomach a few crackers. He had her carry a bottle of water with her throughout the day while working.

Despite the morning sickness each day, it didn't seem to stop her aroused state each night. They made love two or three times a night, she couldn't seem to get enough of him at times. She tried to control herself knowing she was exhausting him somewhat, but at times the urge was so great she wanted him to join them. Some of their lovemaking was passionate and quick, other times he forced her to relax so he could take his time.

Their love grew more passionate and deeper with each passing day. The crew enjoyed seeing the couple laugh and embrace each other when the workday was done. Even though she wasn't eating much, she sat in the messhall with a cup of tea and some crackers.

The crew became closer and dropped formalities then, Kathryn felt like they were on Voyager again during these times. She laughed as both she and Chakotay talked about memorable and funny moments with their past crew. She figured they didn't need a holodeck, she was in good company of her new friends and her husband.

Chakotay saw how happy she was, she literally glowed and grew more beautiful to him each day.

The Next Week  
Three Months Along

One morning, after her morning sickness had passed, she showered. He waited for her as he dressed in the bedroom. Once done, she stepped out of the stall wrapping her robe around her. Then decided to check for any changes, as she knew her body was changing by the extra weight gain.

She stood in front of the mirror gazing at her abdomen, her hands feeling and discovered her abdomen was rounder and firm. She smiled checking again, it wasn't her imagination and the soft swell of her abdomen seemed to have disappeared.

She sighed pulling the robe around her and walked out into the bedroom. Chakotay was pulling on his boots, "Chakotay?" she said softly.

"Yes, my love?" he asked gazing over at her. She leaned against the doorway indicating for him to come to her with her finger. He was curious, "what?"

"Come here," she said. "I have something to show you."

He stood up, she walked over, and he walked up to her. "This should be interesting."

"Maybe," she replied and turned with her back to him. "Close your eyes for me."

"Kathryn - ?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Chakotay humor me please." He did with a sigh, "okay, hold out your hands," he did. She took both and held them gently stroking. She opened her robe and placed his hands on her bare abdomen.

He groaned smiling, "well, I like this -"

She laughed softly playfully elbowing him, "come on! Just feel. Tell me what you feel."

Chakotay let his hands feel where she wanted him to. Then it occurred to him he was feeling a small, but firm round swell in her abdomen. He gasped in surprise, "oh, Kathryn is this what I think it is?"

She pressed her body against his nodding, "yes, it's our child making its first appearance. What do you think?"

He let his hands gently feel out and caress where his child grew inside her. He was overwhelmed, "I think I love you and you're so beautiful." She turned into his arms smiling taking his face in her hands. He gazed lovingly down at her, and then kissed her deeply and gently. She responded clinging to him also overjoyed at this new discovery. He slid his hands up beneath her robe stroking the curves of her breasts. Instead of being somewhat firm and tender, as they were these past few weeks, they were now fuller and softer. He cupped them, she groaned, he felt his heart quicken, he kissed her face and throat whispering, "oh, how I want you now."

She sighed wrapping her arms around him, "but ... Empra's waiting."

"I know," he replied, his mouth on her throat, her buds were hard as he gently stroked them. She shuddered against him, she pressed herself against him, knowing they should be going to work, but at this moment in time, their passion was too much to bear. "Kathryn," he groaned and lifted her up pressing his hips to hers, letting her feel his hardness. "I can't wait, not until tonight."

She moaned softly clinging tightly to him, she sighed, "neither can I," he kissed her again turning them and lowered her to the unmade bed. She lay staring up at him, her hands helping him unfasten his trousers and push them down. This was going to be quick and fast, but at this moment, that's all they wanted.

Once free, he joined her back in her arms pressing his half-clothed body to her still naked one. He kissed her passionately again, placing himself at the base of her womanhood, he stroked her face gently, his voice full of desire. "I promise tonight we'll take our time."

She nodded, "I know," she kissed him deeply again, he responded. She whispered, "just take me Chakotay, please." He did by joining them deeply and firmly, she cried out arching against him. They kissed again as he moved his hips against hers, her muscles were already clenching him tightly. She clung tightly to him, he began to move deeper and harder against her.

"You're so beautiful!" he groaned, she wrapped her legs higher around his waist. His release was coming, he began to pound harder into her, and she began to scream. They both hoped there wasn't anybody inside the ship at the moment, but they didn't care, not at this time.

She screamed his name feeling her own release building tighter and stronger. Her breath came in short gasps, he filled every part of her, and his scent surrounded her of pure male and the clean scent of him from his shower. She loved him so deeply, he kissed her again to quiet her. He began to move faster, she groaned against his mouth and felt the ache burst, her body shuddered violently against his as she cried out against his mouth.

He felt his own release shortly after hers, he groaned collapsing against her, kissing the dampness of her neck and throat. Their breathing began to calm and heartbeats slowed. She sighed holding him against her, "oh my, that was incredible."

He gazed at her with a gentle smile, "it was wonderful." He kissed her gently, she responded and then he buried his face in her hair. They lay like that for several moments, relishing the feel of each other still.

"Chakotay," she sighed, "we have to move. Empra's waiting, we don't want him to come looking for you."

He nodded, "your right. I don't think I have to shower again." He then rolled beside her, she pulled her robe together sitting up, she smiled stroking his chest, and he then sat up. "You're so beautiful," he stroked her face. He sighed, "but, your right, I'd better go." He stood up and began to pull his trousers and boxers up, she sat on the bed still. Once satisfied he was presentable, he kissed her quickly, "call me if you need me."

She nodded, "I will, now go." He smiled at her, and then walked out. She sighed debating whether she should shower again, the powerful scent of him and their lovemaking clung to her. She didn't want Josh knowing why she was really late now, so she stood up, walked back into the bathroom to quickly freshen up.

Her trousers still fit, but barely. She was able to fasten them, but knew she'd need to replicate some maternity clothes by the end of the month. She checked her weight finding she had gained almost four pounds, but didn't mind. Her appetite still hadn't changed much, the morning sickness still happened, but she hoped for not much longer.

Once dressed, she headed out to Josh who was working on still their current finds. She took the stat report and sat down reading it making her own notes. The day was a bit warm, so she draped the sweater she usually had over the back of her chair.

Josh glanced over at her, she held a beautiful glow around her and he could see the new tell tale sign of her pregnancy beneath her clothes. He was happy for both of them knowing how deeply they were in love. He enjoyed this assignment, it was more relaxed than a starship. Protocol was observed during work hours, once the day was over, he found Kathryn quite friendly and warm, as well as, Chakotay. They referred to each other by name then, he liked that. He hoped he'd be able to keep this assignment for awhile longer.

Kathryn turned off the padd with a sigh, she put it on the nearby table standing. "Josh, I'll be at Alpha site."

He nodded, "yes, ma'am." He watched her pick up her sweater and walk out heading to the closest site less than a 1000 feet away.

=/\=

Later that evening he made slow gentle love to her, she cried in his arms clinging tightly to him. Afterwards they talked quietly as he caressed her abdomen, still marveled at the life growing inside her.

"It's so amazing," he said in awe.

She sighed, "yes, it is."

He kissed her neck, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body to his. He stroked her hair and back tenderly, "I'm so happy Kathryn," he whispered.

She closed her eyes, running her fingers through the back of his hair. She sighed, "so am I Chakotay." She buried her face in his shoulder kissing it, "I love you so much."

"I love you to," he replied tenderly, he rolled over against her staring down at her. "I feel so complete with you, my wife."

She cupped his face in her hands gazing lovingly into his dark eyes. "My life became complete the moment I saw you on my bridge." He kissed her forehead, "although at the time I didn't realize it."

He grinned, "I did my love. I saw you and everything changed. I knew we'd be together forever."

"Chakotay," she whispered deeply, he kissed her deeply and tenderly. She responded as he pulled her tighter against him, she felt him grow hard alongside her thigh and her body tingled as the warmth spread throughout her. She slid her legs around his hips inviting him closer, he cupped a breast and she groaned. Between kisses, she whispered desirably, "make love to me again."

"Yes, my love," he said kissing her throat deeply.

They made tender love again that evening.

One Month Later  
Four Months Along

Kathryn stood in front of the mirror sideways shaping out her belly, which had grown in the past several weeks. She had already replicated bigger bras and panties, now it was looser trousers and shirts. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror, her skin had a translucent glow, and her eyes seemed brighter. She was happy, more than she had been in years.

Chakotay hadn't been able to take his eyes off her, he cuddled with her most evenings, as she found now with her extended belly, lovemaking wasn't easy. He managed to still get creative when she was still in the mood, if not completely, he'd at least pleasure her.

"Kathryn!" he called from the bedroom. "Are you ready yet?"

She groaned, "yes, coming." She glanced down to take her trousers, she could barely see her feet. Her toes just peeked out. She stepped into the trousers and reached for her shirt.

He appeared in the doorway, leaning against the side with his arms folded across his chest. He smiled gently at her, "checking again?"

She fitted the shirt over her head turning to him, "I'm loosing sight of my feet." He still smiled, she frowned, "Chakotay it's not funny!"

"I know," he said, she didn't change her attitude. He took her in his arms, "I think it's wonderful."

She stared up at him, "you always say the right things." He kissed her gently, she responded, then pulled away. "Let me get my boots on," he released her and followed her out to the bedroom. She sat on the bed, but unable to put her boots on, he helped her, wanting to.

Once done, he leaned over her saying lovingly, "you even get more beautiful every day Kathryn."

She stared up at him, she reached out cupping the side of his face, "oh Chakotay, you're so wonderful to me."

He kissed her gently, she responded, and then he pulled away, "anything for the woman I love and the mother of my child." He held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. "I've got more artifacts from Delta site ready to be sent over, are you ready?"

She nodded, "of coarse I am." She was no longer participating physically in the dig, her job was now taking care of just cleaning the artifacts, scanning and writing the preliminary reports. She didn't mind, she felt heavier, but at least she could still visit each site to take current readings. She just didn't go into the deeper Delta site, Chakotay wouldn't let her down the ladder. Due to her stomach, she didn't argue.

During lunch, she would walk a kilometer for exercise, and when out of sight, stretch some and a little cardiovascular exercise. She wanted this time for herself, she had gained some weight and still was, she just hoped to keep it to a minimum.

She arrived back at the ship to find Chakotay waiting for her, he smiled at her, "good walk?"

She nodded, "yes," he took her in his arms. He stared at her, she smirked, "what is it?"

He sighed, "I can't take my eyes off you, and you're so beautiful."

"Chakotay," she breathed softly, "we're on duty -"

"They don't care," he said, she smiled putting her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around him. He held her gently stroking her back, "oh, by the way, Tomas wants to perform a fetal resonance scan on you."

She looked at him, "now?"

He shrugged, "better now or later. Everyone's at lunch, we'll have some privacy."

"Why not," she replied, he hooked her arm with his and they headed inside.

=/\=

Kathryn lay against the main biobed, the clamshell arms were engaged over her as she lay quietly. Chakotay sat beside her holding her hand.

"So, how are they?" Chakotay asked curious.

"Pretty good," Tomas replied as he took the readings. "The fetus is showing normal growth, no abnormalities. Do you want to know the sex?"

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, "what do you think?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. It's our first -"

She gripped his hand, " - let's not."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "yes, very. I want to be surprised."

He kissed her hand, "and I know how much you love those." She smiled, he did as well. He glanced up at Tomas, "save it for the birth."

Tomas nodded, "as you wish, sir. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes, please," Kathryn said excited, he reached over stroking her face. A moment later, through the sickbay speakers, they heard a steady and strong heartbeat of thump...thump...thump and the sound of blood and fluids pulsing through their unborn child. Kathryn began to cry, she didn't intend to, but the moment was so overwhelming she couldn't help it. "It's so beautiful!"

Chakotay stood up, she raised her arms to him, and he held her gently, tears forming in his eyes. "It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, my love." The sound filled their souls as they held each other and she cried with the joy that she felt. He stroked her hair gently, "I love you so much."

"I love you," she replied amidst her tears. He gazed at her, he began to stroke her tears away tenderly and kissed her.

Tomas let his commanding officers be alone for this tender moment. It was always exciting for first time parents to hear their child's heartbeat. He remembered his own with his wife. After a moment he saw Chakotay kiss her forehead tenderly, "excuse me, sir?" He looked at him, "I can make a recording if you'd like?"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn, she nodded, "that would be very nice, Tomas. Thank you."

He smiled, "my pleasure, sir." He put an isolinear chip into the scanner and recorded a full three minutes. Once done, he pulled it out and disengaged the clamshell arms, they parted sinking back into their appropriate sides. Chakotay helped Kathryn sit up, "here you go, sir." Chakotay took it with a nod, "a healthy strong baby Captain," he told Kathryn. "I'd like to do another scan next week. We'll take a picture if you'd like?"

"It won't tell us what it is?" she asked curious.

He shrugged, "not unless I point it out to you."

She sighed glancing at Chakotay, he shrugged, "it's up to you love."

Kathryn moaned, "I'll think about it." Tomas nodded, "now help me down," she asked swinging her legs over the side. Chakotay held her waist as she slid off the table and to her feet. "Thank you Tomas, we appreciated this."

He nodded, "my pleasure, ma'am." He watched them leave.

=/\=

Later that evening after dinner, they lay in bed in each other's arms. He lay spooned against her kissing the tip of her shoulder gently, "how about Robert Matthew?"

She sighed, "Christopher?"

"Peter?"

"Thomas?"

"Pumpernickel?"

Kathryn burst out laughing, "'pumpernickel'?" He laughed to, "what kind of name is that for a boy?"

"I think I'm hungry," he replied with a shrug, she turned into his arms staring up at him. He stared down at her, his voice dropped, "but it'll wait."

Her body tingled instantly with the warmth just by the look he gave her. "And if it's a girl?" she asked softly.

His hand slid down to her belly caressing gently, "Sophia Kathryn," he said.

"That's nice," she whispered, he lowered his head kissing her gently. She responded opening her mouth to his and suddenly gasped in shock feeling a punch on the inside. She pulled away, "did you feel that?"

He slid his hand down to where her hand was, he felt it again, "oh yes! He or she is pretty feisty right now." He grinned, "sounds like he or she has developed your personality."

"I'm 'feisty'?" she asked curious.

He nodded, "oh yes, my love, But that's what I love about you." He continued to caress her abdomen gently, hoping to settle the baby down, but getting aroused at the same time. He sighed, "you know when B'Elanna was pregnant I never really understood Tom's feelings when it came to these new discoveries. Now I do."

She reached up running her hand through his hair gently, "it's you growing inside me," she whispered lovingly. "Something way overdue Chakotay."

"Oh my Kathryn," he said tenderly and kissed her deeply. She responded pulling him down against her, he wrapped his arms around her. His blood raced, he wanted her but he wasn't sure due to her belly. "Kathryn, are you sure?"

She nodded, "yes, very." She kissed him again whispering, "I don't care how you do it, just make love to me."

Chakotay kissed her deeply, their tongues meshing tenderly. His hand pulled her short nightgown up finding her panties. He slid his hand inside slowly caressing and finding the soft recess of her womanhood. She groaned parting her legs allowing him better access. He first caressed gently, finding her almost ready. Her bud was already swollen as she gasped softly, he caressed still, and then slid two fingers within her, and she arched her hips to his hand.

"Don't stop," she groaned, "please," her body shuddered. He kissed her face, working down to her throat as she tilted back her head holding his head. He pulled his hand away from below and pulled the gown over her head tossing it. He gently cupped her breasts, being careful not to apply too much pressure since they were filling with the milk for the baby. He took a ripened bud in his mouth savoring gently, she wanted him now more than ever.

"You're so beautiful," he said, he then pulled away kneeling beside her. Her pale skin was luminescent in beneath the low lights, she was beautiful against the sheets, and her hair surrounded her on the pillow. He reached down pulling her panties off and moved between her legs.

Kathryn watched and waited, she groaned gripping the bedcovers when he placed his mouth on her, her body shuddering deeply. She arched her back in the pleasure feeling him first tasting her, her body shuddered again. She moaned his name, then gasped when his tongue darted deeper into her hot core, "oh my god!" she whimpered closing her eyes. She started to cry, her hips moved to his exploration, "I love you!"

"I love you," he whispered, then began kissing up her placing soft warm kisses on his child, her wrists, beneath her breasts. He then knelt on all fours so not to put any weight on her. He kissed her deeply again, she responded tasting herself on him. He kissed her face, "I have an idea -"

"I knew you would," she said, he then held her waist rolling her over onto her side. She gripped the pillow as he caressed the line of her, along her back and down to her hip and backside. He removed his boxers as he lay against her, she lay a little more on her stomach as her legs parted more feeling his knee help. "Please," she whispered, the need intense.

"Soon my love," he said gently, he slid his hand lower touching her. His hand found her womanhood again as he began to caress. He positioned himself from behind holding her against him, kissing her shoulder. She was so warm and ready for him and he couldn't wait much longer. "Are you comfortable?" he whispered.

Kathryn was lying practically on her stomach, the softness of the mattress not bothering her belly. She felt him, she nodded, "yes," he kissed behind her ear and she cried out feeling him join them deeply from behind. She groaned whimpering, gripping the sheets and pillow as he moved slowly against her.

Chakotay wrapped his arms around her, drawing her tighter against him. She tilted back her head as he kissed her face, her breath came in soft gasps of pleasure. He moved deeply and gently, her muscles began to clench him, he groaned.

After a moment he whispered in her ear, "do you think the baby can feel us making love?"

Kathryn moaned softly, she sighed, "don't ... know," her body shuddered within. She reached her arm behind her wrapping it around his neck arching her back. He held her with one hand caressing her belly, the other a breast. She groaned again, her body shuddered again this time deeper, he began to move harder.

She whimpered pressing him deeper, she entwined a leg over his and cried out softly. He knew she was okay, her muscles were clenching him tighter, he felt their release building. He couldn't change their positions, although he wished. He loved watching her experience orgasms, she was so beautiful during them. She turned her face up towards his, he kissed it with soft, deep kisses.

"I love you," he whispered as she gasped softly against him. "Your so beautiful, my love." She whimpered again, her hand gripped his neck, she was close. He felt his and began to move faster and much harder. She cried out his name in the pleasure, she buried her face in his arm gently biting. He lay against her more beginning to move even harder now. He groaned holding her tighter.

Kathryn felt the ache building tighter and sweeter, he was moving harder, much harder now. She groaned deep in her throat so she wouldn't start screaming, she didn't want to disturb the rest of the crew next door. "Cha-ko-tay!" she cried out again, tears slipped from her eyes.

"Kathryn," he said gently against her face kissing it. "I love you."

Suddenly she felt the ache burst and she cried out trying not to scream, her back arching against him as her body shuddered violently. He wrapped her closer and groaned feeling his own release as his life spilled into hers. She gasped, her body still quaking, his body still remained within her, as they lay gasping quietly. He kissed her neck gently, his hands caressed her belly.

"I love you," she finally said. "You can be very creative."

"I have to be," he said brushing her hair out of her face. He pulled gently out of her, she turned slightly into his arms, and he kissed her tenderly. She responded wrapping her arms around him.

She buried her face in his neck, "you had me speechless." He chuckled, she loved feeling the sound of his laugh as it vibrated through his chest. He held her, she sighed, "I gather these next few months making love will be more difficult." She gazed at him, "can you wait until after the baby's born?"

He kissed her face gently, "we'll take it slowly okay? I'll only do what you're comfortable with."

She sighed, "we'll do that." He pulled away and returned pulling the sheet and comforter over them, she curled into his arms as he caressed her back gently. "Still hungry?"

He thought for a moment, "maybe a little. Are you?"

"I could stand a little something," she replied, in fact she craved some coffee ice cream with pickles on the side.

He stroked her arm gently, "well then, let's go 'raid the fridge' as Tom would say." She nodded, he pulled away sitting up. She started to, he helped her, then handed her the nightgown and panties. She pulled them on, he was back in his boxers. She pushed herself to her feet, he walked over handing her her robe, and he wrapped his around his own body. Taking her hand, they quietly stepped out into the dim lit corridor heading to the messhall.

=/\=

The crew was expected back at DS9 in less than one month. With the discoveries being made at both the Delta and Beta sites. Chakotay had everyone concentrate on those to uncover what they could.

Kathryn kept busy with the cataloging, scanning and writing up the reports.

Those last couple of weeks at the end of her four months, they made love a few more times, sometimes the same as before, he also tried making love to her on all fours, she wasn't too comfortable with that. So he found that kneeling and lifting her legs over his shoulders brought intense pleasure for both and it also allowed him to lean into her without pressure on her growing belly to kiss her as well.

And afterwards, they had a midnight snack in the quiet messhall, although he found her choice of foods questionable and appetite amazing. Now instead of lovemaking, it was food, he cherished these late nights with her after lovemaking or in place of. She was happy and he was as well.

Two Weeks Later  
Five Months Along

Late one afternoon Kathryn sat under the canopy with some cold water reading a report. She felt the baby kick again and winced putting the padd down gently caressing her swollen abdomen. She was beginning to get uncomfortable, the baby was going to be big, as what Tomas reported, was already weighing in at less than three pounds. She felt as if she were carrying a very small ball. Chakotay thought she looked more beautiful with each day, she felt otherwise. At least the morning sickness was gone and she was grateful for that, but there were times she was very hungry. She was now discovering food in a way she never realized before, everything tasted better, sweeter. Although she saw Chakotay's reaction to her appetite, she didn't care. 

Right now the baby was kicking furiously and right under her sternum, she groaned, "quiet down little one, mommy's working," she said softly.

Josh glanced over at her with a slight grin, they had become friends these past five months and were on a casual name basis when alone. He watched out for her while Chakotay worked out at Delta site. "The baby acting up?" he inquired.

Kathryn glanced over at him, she nodded, "you can say that again. She's kicking me right under my sternum - " and grunted. "I think I'm going to get indigestion if she keeps this up." Kathryn didn't know the sex of the baby, but started to refer to it in the female gender because that's what she wanted. Chakotay caught her once, he didn't say anything, but she knew he was hoping for a boy.

"Perhaps you should go take a walk," he suggested. Kathryn stared at him, "I don't mind, everything is under control here."

Kathryn sighed, "that's not a bad idea." She put the padd down and pushed herself awkwardly to her feet. Once balanced, she felt a small ache in her lower back and reached back rubbing it. "I'll be just nearby," she told him, he nodded and she walked out into the sunlight.

She walked in long strides and rubbing her belly gently. She began to talk while doing so, "now listen to me little one, you've got to settle down. You're giving mommy indigestion, all this kicking isn't helping my lunch any." She felt a responsive kick, she smiled, "come on now. Do I have to get your daddy to sing to you again?"

She discovered recently one evening when the baby wouldn't settle down on its own, Chakotay put his face to her belly and began to hum at first, and then it quietly turned into an ancient chant from his tribe. She found he had a beautiful voice and in all those year's before he never let on. Soon as his chant filled her and their bedroom, she began to quiet. Kathryn laughed in delight running her hand through his hair.

"Is he quieting?" he asked her after several minutes.

She nodded with a sigh, "oh yes, she," and said that with conviction. "Is." He smiled at her, "you want a boy don't you?"

Chakotay placed a deep kiss on her belly, he sighed, "long as its healthy Kathryn, that's all I care about."

"We know that's not a problem," she said, he nodded. She moaned, "yes, I think it worked, she's not kicking anymore. I think you're elected to sing her to sleep in the middle of the night." He pulled himself up beside her, propping himself up on his elbow, she turned her head glancing up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Chakotay glanced down for a moment, then up at her with a small smile. "You never told me it was a requirement as your first officer."

She laughed softly with a nod, "yeah, I definitely didn't." Then said deeply, interested, "tell me why you never told me. I'd really like to know."

He shrugged, "back as a boy, my father taught me these chants. I didn't want to learn them and at times refused to take part in the custom when sitting around a fire or even working. I couldn't see chanting as a way of living through my ancestors. I looked at the future, not the past. So I listened and when I joined Starfleet, I had no reason to chant anymore." He paused, then sighed, "when I heard my parents were killed by the Cardassians and I was debating whether or not to resign my commission to take up the fight, I stood in my apartment in San Francisco and just began to chant." She reached out stroking his arm, he leaned down kissing her hand. "I found myself performing the ritual death chant and then I knew what I had to do. So I resigned and left back home that same week."

"And then we met a year later," she added, he nodded. "And the tattoo was only a year old?" He nodded, "oh Chakotay, I hope you can teach our child those chants, boy or girl."

He reached down stroking the side of her face tenderly, "I intend to, my love." She kissed his hand tenderly, he then lay beside her wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head against his and closed her eyes...

... Kathryn gave a sigh of relief as the baby finally settled, she decided that perhaps he should teach her a chant or two. She wasn't much of a singer, but it might help when alone and she was having a problem having the baby to stop crying.

She turned and headed back to the canopy ready now to continue working.

The next week, the crew began packing up the artifacts found so far for the trip back to DS9. They were due to leave the following week. While Josh and Tomas loaded the artifacts into the storage hold, Kathryn walked with Chakotay along Beta site with a padd taking notes.

"We'll have to come back here to tackle the northern wall," he told her, she nodded. "Add that tricorder readings picked up a deeper trace of an unknown alloy."

"Alloy?" she repeated.

He nodded, "yes. It could be a buried container of some sort."

"It's worth a look," she said.

"And I plan on requesting an additional team," he added. She looked at him, "I think if we have a team working on the artifacts at the station, while we're out here, we'll get more done."

She shrugged, "that's a good idea." She caught the way he was looking at her, she frowned. "Chakotay, your not thinking of leaving me at the station for this next trip, are you?"

He sighed, "Kathryn -"

She shook her head stepping away, "oh-no. Forget it -"

"- Kathryn," he said again. "You're due to give birth on this next trip. I would like you someplace where you can get proper treatment."

"No," she said firmly. "We've been together for far too long Chakotay. I'm not being separated from you now. I want you there when this baby is born," she took his hand placing it against her now larger belly.

"Kathryn," he said gently, "I would like Julian to be there -"

She reached up cupping the side of his face, "I understand. But you were there when this child was created, I want you there when she's born."

He nodded after a moment staring at her, "I know how stubborn you are. The option was to request a nurse to join us this next trip out. I think I'll go with that. I want you to be taken care of properly."

She smiled softly, "do you know how much I love you?"

He shrugged, "no, how much?"

Kathryn sighed, "how big was the Delta Quadrant?"

"Too big," he said.

"That's how much," she replied.

He smiled, "well, if we combine both the Gamma and the Delta, I think we're a match made in heaven."

She slid her arms around him, "I love the sound of that." He kissed her gently, she responded, and then buried her face against his shoulder whispering. "I feel as if I'm already there."

He kissed the top of her head stroking her back, "we are my love."

"I think we've deserved it," she said softly.

"On more than one occasion," he replied, she gave a groan of satisfaction squeezing his waist tightly.

They stood like that for several minutes, when his commbadge chirped. "Empra to Chakotay."

They groaned, she smiled and reached up tapping his commbadge for him. "Chakotay here. Go ahead."

"I think I've found something," he replied, "you'd be interested in."

"At Delta site?"

"Where else?" Empra replied.

Chakotay nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes, and we're almost done here at Beta site. Chakotay out," he looked at her. "Why don't you head back, it's a bit late and you really shouldn't be out here too long."

She smirked, "you worry too much Chakotay." He stared at her, she sighed in surrender, "okay, okay, I'll go back." He smiled, she kissed him gently, "I'll see you later." He nodded, she pulled away from him and tapped her commbadge, "computer, one to beam back to base camp." And she shimmered out of sight.

Chakotay rechecked the site monitors, then had himself beamed back to Delta site.

One Week Later  
Six Months Along

The ship was packed and ready to leave for their early lift-off after breakfast later that week. Kathryn couldn't sit at helm anymore due to the size of her belly, so she sat in the small science alcove off to the right monitoring atmosphere changes on the ascent. Chakotay sat in his chair and the only other qualified pilot on the crew was Carlos, he piloted for the first shift. Chakotay would take over later that evening.

Several hours later as the ship warped towards the wormhole. Kathryn's back was hurting again. She was feeling a little tired and the baby was kicking again.

"Kathryn?"

She glanced over at Chakotay who was staring at her, "yes?"

"I think you need a break," he suggested gently. "Go lie down," she stared at him. "I don't want to make it an order. And I'll call Empra up to watch the station."

She nodded, "okay, I think your right. Besides, the little one is kicking and making me feel as if I should be in a marching band." He laughed, his face showing the dimples, she slowly stood up with a groan. She walked over to him, "wake me for dinner?"

He took her hand, "of course." She nodded and walked out down the corridor to their bedroom. Inside she removed her maternity uniform top and pulled her boots off. She then pulled herself back on the bed stretching out with her blanket over her closing her eyes. She drifted off to sleep, the thrum of the warp engines pulsating through her, a vibration she found she missed.

=/\=

Chakotay walked down the corridor and into the bedroom finding the lights dim. He saw her curled up on the bed asleep, he sighed walking over sitting beside her on the bed. She looked peaceful as he studied her, but it was time to wake up, she had to have dinner. He reached out stroking her face.

Kathryn moaned softly feeling his hand stroking her face. Her eyes fluttered open to see the dark outline of her husband sitting beside her. She smiled taking his hand, "what time is it?"

"Time for dinner," he replied gently. She rolled over onto her back, "sleep good?"

"Which one?" she asked quipping.

"Both?"

She sighed, "well, the little one here was hungry I think and I ended up replicating some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with a pickle -"

"Inside or out?" he asked curiously, as if he really wanted to know.

She smirked, "inside -"

He made a face, "oh Kathryn how can you eat that?"

"She wanted it!" she exclaimed. "I like peanut butter and jelly, I do. But that pickle makes all the difference. Want to know more?"

"You had more?"

She nodded stroking her belly, "topped it off with a hot fudge sundae and coffee beans."

He chuckled, "well, either way, our future son or daughter will have an incredible taste for coffee and sweets." She nodded with a soft smile, "and then did you sleep?"

She nodded, "after that wake up, yes. Slept quite well."

"Are you hungry now?"

She shrugged, "a little."

He shook his head in surprise, and then leaned over kissing her gently. She responded pulling him down to her, he wrapped his arms around her with a groan. The kiss became deeper and more tender, he held her and then pulled away with a sigh gazing at her, "Kathryn your six months pregnant -"

"- I know that Chakotay," she replied firmly. "What's your point?"

"Do you really want to make love?" he asked. "It's not like I don't mind, love. But I'd think you'd be a little uncomfortable."

She stroked his face gently, "oh perhaps your right." He kissed her hand, "you make me so happy."

"I feel the same," he said gently. They stared at each other, and then he sighed, "we'll be at the wormhole tomorrow morning. Julian plans to see you first thing."

"You've already picked up transmissions?"

He nodded, "from the listening post right outside, they'll be expecting us." He traced her eyebrow, "are you joining us for dinner?"

"I suppose," she replied and attempted to sit up, but couldn't. "Help me please," he took her hand gently, stood and pulled her upright. She slid over to the side, he pulled her to her feet, she held onto his arms for balance. "Oh damn -"

"What?"

"My boots," she replied indicating to her bare feet.

"Wear your open shoes Kathryn," he told her, "we're off duty now."

She shrugged, "sounds a lot better actually." He pulled away and came back with her soft black flat shoes. He knelt down and lifted her foot, she held onto his back as he slipped each one on her feet. "I can't wait until I can do this myself again."

He stood up, "I love doing this for you."

She smiled, "I know." He kissed her gently and then pulled away taking her hand as they headed out to join the others for dinner.

That night they slept deeply with her curled up beside him as he stroked her back.

The next day, the Kitty Hawk neared closer to the wormhole. Chakotay piloted now, Kathryn and Josh were in back in the lab reviewing reports that were ready to be submitted to the Federation Archeology Council and the Bajorian Institute of Science.

She was a little tired due to the baby waking her in the middle of the night. She managed to fall back to sleep, but not deeply as before. Right at the moment, the baby was quiet and she was loosing her concentration.

She put down the padd and tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Chakotay."

"Go ahead," he said.

"I'm going to lie down," she replied with a sigh. "The baby's sleeping, I might as well to."

"No problem," he said gently. "I'll wake you when we're home."

She nodded, "sounds good. Janeway out," she looked over at Josh stifling a yawn. "Can you handle the rest?"

He smiled at her, "no problem." She nodded and headed back to the bedroom.

=/\=

"Two minutes to the wormhole," Empra announced shortly later from the science station. 

"Slowing to impulse," Chakotay said, touching the proper sequence. He watched the sensors and viewscreen, his proximity beacon lit up and right on schedule, the wormhole appeared. It's blue and white colors swirled out into the black of space. He adjusted the ship's course and took it through the wormhole.

=/\=

Kira walked out of her office to hear, "the wormholes opening," from a Bajorian officer in the lower Ops level.

She stopped gazing at the viewscreen, "any idea?"

After a second heard, "it's the Kitty Hawk, sir."

Kira smiled, Chakotay and Janeway were right on schedule. She wondered how the Captain's pregnancy had progressed and how the team did recently. She activated the communit, "Ops to Bashir."

"Yes, Colonel?" he replied.

"The Kitty Hawk's back," she said. "I'm sending them to Docking Bay Six on the Primary Ring."

"I'm on my way," he said. "Infirmary out."

"Hail them," she said, the comm officer nodded. The screen switched to Chakotay's face, "welcome back, Captain. Was the trip successful?"

He nodded, "pretty good, Colonel. Thank you."

She smiled, "how's your wife?"

"Sleeping," he replied. "We have a very feisty baby keeping her awake late at night. So she's decided to sleep when the baby does."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said. "You can dock at Bay Six, primary ring. Julian's waiting for you."

"Will do," Chakotay replied with a nod. "Kitty Hawk out," and the screen switched back to the black of space.

=/\=

Soon as the docking clamps were secure, Chakotay opened the airlock doors. He stood up turning to everyone, "okay, see everyone tomorrow in the labs. I'll have the storage hold cleaned out with the transporter. I know a day off would be nice, but once everything is sorted, that'll be no problem." They nodded, "dismissed," and they all turned walking out, some already with their bags, other's went back to their quarters to gather what they had.

Chakotay stepped into the bedroom finding her sleeping. He walked over and leaned over stroking her face, she sighed softly, "we home?" she murmured.

"Yes," he replied. "Julian's on his way -"

Suddenly he heard outside down the corridor, "Captains?" it was Julian.

Chakotay turned and walked out into the corridor. He found Julian standing just inside the airlock. He smiled, "Julian, nice to see you again."

Julian smiled, "same here," he looked around. "It's like the Defiant, just a little smaller." Then looked at him, "so where is she?"

"In bed," he replied, "come on. I was just waking her up. The baby was keeping her awake last night," he led Julian down the corridor to the bedroom. The ship was quiet, but he caught a glimpse in the opposite crew quarters since the doors were open and saw Josh packing his bag on his bunk. They stepped into the dim-lit bedroom, "Kathryn, Julian's here."

She groaned starting to sit up, "oh, wonderful." Both chuckled at her response. "I feel like I've been used as a punching bag from the inside."

"Well, I hear you have a feisty one," Julian said.

"Takes after her mother," Chakotay said grinning lovingly at her.

"See how you feel carrying something," she grunted, "the size of a watermelon around for 24 hours."

Julian smiled, "can I turn up the lights?"

She sighed, "fine," she managed to get into a sitting position. "Computer, raise lights to full," and they came up slowly.

"Well," Julian said, "that's better."

"In your opinion," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. Chakotay slipped on the bed beside her to help her move to the edge. "Julian, I'm huge. You sure I'm not having twins and one's hiding?"

Julian was running his tricorder over her, he shook his head, "oh no Kathryn. Definitely one baby, a big one at that."

"How big?" Chakotay asked, worried that with Kathryn's small frame, she'd have problems giving birth.

He shrugged, "well, right now - wait, do you know the sex yet?" Both shook their heads, "okay, well right now, the baby is a nice five pounds."

"Nice because your not carrying it," Kathryn said sharply.

"Kathryn!" Chakotay said shocked.

Julian chuckled, "its okay Chakotay. Pregnant women in their final months can get a little abrupt. Now, we have to do a full check-up Kathryn, do you feel like walking to the infirmary or transporting?"

"I'll walk," she said, Chakotay sat beside her and helped her with her shoes. "I'll see you there?" she asked him.

He kissed her gently with a nod, "you can count on it. I'll bring our things back up to the apartment and meet you there." He stood up taking her hands and pulled her to her feet, he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

She held him closing her eyes, "I love you to."

"Come on," Julian said, Kathryn nodded pulling away from Chakotay. They headed out, Chakotay smiled with a wave and watched them leave.

=/\=

"Well, Kathryn," Julian said running a full scan on her. "How was your first three months?"

Kathryn lay on her back against a biobed rubbing her abdomen. "When I first took those pre-natal vitamins I got so sick -"

"- That can be a side effect," he agreed gently. "Did you take them on a full stomach after that?"

She nodded, "yes, it seemed to help."

"Good," he said smiling. He put down the scanner and gently felt her abdomen for any abnormalities that could be felt. "Nice firmness," he felt a kick, he chuckled, "you weren't kidding on feisty. I think this baby's going to come out kicking."

"She keep's me up all hours!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"'She'?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "I'm calling the baby 'she' because I don't want to refer to it as an it, if you get my meaning?"

He nodded, "yes, I do." He pulled away glancing up with a smile, "and look who's here."

Kathryn glanced over, a smile lit up her face, "Chakotay," he smiled tenderly at her walking in.

"Hello, my love," he said walking over to her taking her outstretched hand and kissing her. He then looked at Julian, "how are they?"

"Both are fine," he replied. "It looks as if you'll deliver on time Kathryn."

She sighed, "I hope so," Chakotay smiled stroking her face. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes," Julian nodded, "go ahead. I'll want to do another scan at the end of the week and before you leave again."

Kathryn nodded sitting up as Chakotay helped her, "that's fine." She slid to the floor, "how's Ezri Julian?"

"Wonderful," he replied. "Perhaps you both will join us for dinner before you leave."

"We'd like that," Kathryn smiled, she hooked her arm with Chakotay's. "Tell her I said hello," and Julian nodded, he watched them leave.

=/\=

Kathryn smiled softly resting her head against his shoulder as they walked along the busy promenade early that afternoon. He glanced down at her smiling, she was glowing and the love they felt for each other was apparent.

"Can life get any better?" she asked him.

"When the baby arrives," he replied, "it'll be better." She nodded with a moan, "I'm happy you both are doing well."

"So am I," she replied, he gazed down at her with a tender smile.

She stroked his arm and heard, "Captains!"

Kathryn stopped with Chakotay and they turned to see Jake Sisko walking up to them. "Hello Jake, a pleasure to see you again," she said smiling.

Jake took in the sight of Kathryn and how happy she looked with Chakotay. He smiled, "thanks. Oh, Captain Janeway you look wonderful and congratulations by the way on your upcoming arrival."

"Thank you," she said, "we're very excited ourselves."

They stared for a moment, then he said, "oh, here," and handed Chakotay a padd. "This is the first part of that story I wrote on you a few months back. I wasn't sure if you had it or not."

"No," Kathryn said interested, "we only got back a couple of hours ago. But," she looked at her husband, "we look forward to reading it."

Jake nodded, "I hope I wrote it all correctly. My editor claims it's one of the best I've done since the war and he thinks I should write more on your time in the Delta Quadrant. That's if you're willing?"

"We'll be here for a few weeks," Chakotay said. "We'll read this and get back to you."

"Great," Jake smiled. "Well, I'll let you both be, see you later."

Kathryn nodded with a smile, "likewise Mr. Sisko," and Jake turned leaving. She glanced at Chakotay who was skimming the story on the padd. "How'd he do?"

He shrugged with a wry grin, "he made us lovers the whole time -"

She took the padd from him, "- Chakotay!" She read the first paragraph, and then smirked at him, "you're such a sneak!" He chuckled, "he wrote exactly what we told him to." She elbowed him gently, "is this your idea of flirting with me?"

"Something I love to do," he told her kissing the side of her face. "Come on," he turned her back in the direction they were walking.

She walked with him, then added, "you big flirt!" He chuckled, she laughed softly and took his hand as they continued down the promenade.

=/\=

An hour or so later, they returned to their quarters to prepare dinner and unpack from the trip. She entered with a sigh, "I'm going to download some ideas for cribs that we can use here and on the ship."

"Sounds good," he said walking over to her with a soft smile.

Kathryn stared up at him, his eyes twinkled, and she smiled. "Why are you smiling?" He reached out gently stroking her face, "Chakotay?"

"I love you," he said tenderly.

She took his hand pressing it into the side of her face kissing it. "I love you to." He was still smiling, he was hiding something, and she knew it. She was curious, "Chakotay if you don't stop smiling you're going to make me nervous."

He chuckled, "okay. I just have a surprise for you."

Kathryn's eyes widened, "'surprise'? What kind of surprise?"

"Come with me," he replied taking her hand leading her to the bedroom. They stopped just inside, he walked behind her. "Close your eyes," he told her softly.

"Chakotay -" she said excited.

"Kathryn," he said firmly, "just do it." She sighed, "Are they closed?" She nodded, "well, to play it safe," then reached around putting his hands over her eyes, she gasped reaching up. "Just walk forward, I'll guide you." She began to and he guided her into the bathroom. "No peeking -"

"- I'm not!" she said quickly. "My eyes are closed to!"

He chuckled kissing the back of her neck, he angled her slightly and said, "okay," he pulled his hands away. "Open your eyes."

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes letting them adjust to the light. Sitting before her installed into the wall where the shower used to be was a brand new deep blue large bathtub with a shelf along the wall, towel and bookrack. She gasped in shock, "a bathtub?" She turned to him, her eyes glowing and she was grinning brightly, "Chakotay, when - ?"

"While we were on Vandros," he replied seeing how happy she was. "The shower's next to it," she glanced over. "I figured this will help you relax, especially now."

"We'll both love it," she said patting her belly. She wrapped her arms around him, he held her. "Thank you so much, I love you."

"I love you to," he said and kissed her gently, she responded. After a moment gazed at her, "would you like to try it out?"

She smirked, "of course!" He chuckled, she reached up cupping the side of his face gently, her eyes shining and heart full of love. "You make me very happy, you have always made me happy." He kissed her hand, she closed her eyes which had tears forming. He was so incredibly wonderful to her, even just as friends all those years, he was good to her. Now he was putting his entire heart and soul into making her happy. She sighed controlling herself opening them, "I'll take a bath while you make dinner," she rubbed her belly. "Our little one is acting up."

"I'll start the water," he said. "What temperature do you want?"

"I like about 78 and a half Fahrenheit," she replied pulling off her shirt walking back into the bedroom.

"Computer, fill tub," he said, "78 and a half Fahrenheit," the tub turned on, he moved and activated the plug. "Do you want bubble bath or oil? I've got you lavender or regular."

"Oh, lavender please," she replied from the bedroom. He nodded, walked over to their sink picking up a bottle and opened it pouring some into the hot water. Amidst the steam, the scent of lavender surrounded him. Then found some candles, placed them along the shelf and lit them as well. She entered a moment later in her special dressing gown, "oh Chakotay, you do bath's well."

He chuckled, "only for you, my love." She walked over and sat on the edge dipping her hand in swirling the foaming bubbles around. She took a towel and wrapped her hair up in a turban and stood up. "Ready?" she nodded and removed her robe. He loved looking at her this way, her pregnancy made her so beautiful. He held her hand as she stepped in and slowly sank down into the water, it turned off sensing her. He knelt beside her as she shifted into position, she sighed contentedly. "Well?"

She smiled softly, "this is almost as good as coffee," he grinned. "My book?"

He nodded, "I'll be right back," he kissed her, stood up and walked out. A moment later he returned with the padd she had in her bag. She took it, "I'll check messages and let you know when dinner is ready," she nodded. "Enjoy yourself Kathryn."

She groaned pleasurably, "I already am," he kissed her gently, stood up and walked out leaving her to her privacy.

An hour later he strolled into the bathroom carrying her nightgown and picked up a fresh large towel. He found her resting with her head against the edge, he smiled gently and knelt down reaching over stroking her face. She sighed opening her eyes, "your not sleeping are you?"

She moaned, "almost, the baby is. This feels so wonderful Chakotay, perhaps you should join us sometime."

"Perhaps," he replied, "but this is your tub." She smiled, "dinner's ready, hungry?"

She groaned, "of course." He stood up and helped her stand, he wrapped the towel around her, and then assisted her out onto the new soft, rug. She removed the turban shaking her hair out, he let her dry off. Then he gave her a fresh pair of panties and the nightgown, which she pulled on. She walked over to the sink and picked up a spare brush, smoothing her hair out.

He stepped up behind her sliding his arms around her kissing the tip of her shoulder. Her skin was still warm and smelled faintly of lavender. She smiled tilting back her head, "you're so damn beautiful Kathryn."

She sighed taking his hands as they caressed her belly, "so are you Chakotay." He kissed her neck and then pulled away, "come on, we're hungry," and they walked out to the dining table. Once seated she saw he had prepared a variety of dishes, from stuffed shells and salad to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She smirked, "this is quite an assortment," he shrugged sitting opposite her. "Do the sandwiches - ?"

He nodded, "yes, they have pickles," her eyes glowed, he frowned. "I still can't imagine what that tastes like."

"You can try," she offered.

He shook his head holding up his hand, "no thanks, it's all yours."

Kathryn laughed and picked up a cut side, she saw her tea. "Anybody call?"

He nodded, "several from the crew called a few months ago after hearing about the wedding, but," he sighed glancing at her. "We got a recent call from the Doctor."

Kathryn put down her tea interested, "the Doctor?" He nodded, "what does he have to say?"

"That he'll be here on the station," he replied, "in two weeks on his way to a medical conference. He'd like to get together during his week here."

"Oh Chakotay," she said, "tell him I'd love to see him again. You know it's been almost a year since we've seen him?"

He nodded, "I already have."

She smiled, "I should have known," she sighed. "It'll be so good to see him again."

"Yes it will," he agreed.

Once they finished dinner, they sat together on the sofa looking at various choices for cribs on large padd's. Kathryn was down to deciding on a canopy style for the apartment and a lower, traditional that rocked for the ship. It was then, they realized, they would have to put in a request for larger quarters on the station that had two bedrooms instead of one. Chakotay decided he'd put it into Kira in the morning, in case one wasn't available at the moment, their names would be listed for the next.

Because they were due to work in the labs early the next morning, they went to bed. She was slightly uncomfortable and he gave her a back massage, which seemed to help.

Kathryn and Chakotay stepped off the lift heading to the right on the primary docking ring to the airlock the transport were due. "Which one did Kira say?"

"Thirty-two beta," he replied, he pointed her further down the corridor. She nodded and they found it a few moments later. The light was on indicating the transport had docked, they stood off to the side waiting. The airlock doors rolled to the side and moment's later people began departing.

The flow slowed and then they heard, "Captain's!"

Both looked up seeing the Doctor standing just inside the airlock. He beamed at them, and bounded down to them. "Hello -" Kathryn said smiling and gasped as she was embraced happily, she returned it.

The Doctor pulled away gazing at both, "it's so good to see you both again."

"Likewise," Kathryn replied smiling.

The Doctor looked at her, "and I see congratulations are in order for both of you, six months?" She nodded, "well, I think that's wonderful. It's about time."

Chakotay glanced at her smiling, then back, "well that's the general reaction we've been getting from everyone." Then quipped, "I'm very happy she came to her senses."

Kathryn gasped in shock at his remark and playfully swatted his arm. "Chakotay! My 'senses' just needed realigning - " he laughed taking her into his arms kissing the side of her face.

The Doctor smiled at his former commanding officers now obviously happily married and with their first child due shortly. "It's wonderful seeing you both like this, I always wondered if I'd ever see it."

"Well," Chakotay replied nuzzling her neck gently. "You've got it in full view and we don't care." She moaned smiling pressing her body against his.

Kathryn sighed, "we've got special quarters reserved for you Doctor. Although I'm not sure how much use they'll be to you."

He sighed, "well, I'll have someplace to go while everyone sleeps. But, I really look forward to exploring the station. And I'd love to meet Doctor Bashir, some of the discoveries he's made while we were in the Delta Quadrant were amazing. I would love to talk with him about it."

"Sure," Kathryn said, sotto-voice. "He claims he wants to visit with us, but he really wants to talk to Julian."

"Oh, it's not that Captain," the Doctor said apologetically. "But, Doctor Bashir has worked with the Teplan Blight, created a cure for the pathogen on Boramis Three and his work in biomolecular replication work is just fascinating."

"Oh, we understand," Chakotay said. "Kathryn and I will be busy in the labs mostly during the day anyway. I don't think Julian will mind you tagging around with him."

"Absolutely not," Kathryn chimed in. "Well, let's give you a tour of the Promenade and then we'll see if Julian is free."

"Let's go," the Doctor said.

"This way," Chakotay said taking Kathryn's hand as they led him to the nearest lift.

=/\=

A few hours later they walked into the Infirmary after a thorough tour of the station. They looked around for Julian, they saw one of his nurses. "Excuse me, lieutenant?" 

The young woman turned to them, "ah-yes, Captain Janeway? There a problem with the baby?"

She shook her head, "oh no, just as feisty as ever. But is Doctor Bashir here? We have a friend who'd like to meet him."

She nodded, "of course, I'll go get him." She turned and headed into the lab. A moment later returned, "he'll be out in a moment."

Kathryn nodded, a few seconds later Julian emerged, "Julian, I'd like to introduce you to -"

Julian noticed Kathryn and Chakotay, but then he saw the other person with them. "Well, what a pleasant surprise! Your doctor from Voyager."

"You know me?" the Doctor replied shocked as Julian walked over to them.

"Oh, your work in the Delta Quadrant," Julian replied, "is being talked about still."

Kathryn glanced at her former EMH, if he looked smug, this was definitely it.

"Really, which part?" the Doctor asked curiously.

She didn't really want to hear him go on with one of his stories. She was well aware of his accomplishments and besides, the baby was kicking again and she wanted to rest. "Well, I guess we'll leave you both alone," she said. "I'm hungry and the baby's kicking. Julian will you show the Doctor where our quarters are?"

He nodded, "of coarse Kathryn."

"Enjoy yourself Doctor," she said indicating to Chakotay to follow her.

"We'll see you soon," the Doctor added, but they were already gone.

=/\=

Kathryn was grinning shaking her head as Chakotay walked beside her. He knew why she was walking and very fast it seemed. "Kathryn, do you really think Julian would appreciate us leaving the Doctor with him?"

She laughed softly, "oh, I think Julian and the Doctor will be fine. We've heard his lengthy tales enough, don't you think?"

"You've got a point there," he agreed with a nod.

She stopped and turned to him, "good." He stared down at her with his hands on his hips. She reached up putting a hand on his chest, "besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing the Doctor quite a bit this week. And the last thing I need is our EMH hovering over me with a tricorder."

Chakotay smiled seeing her plan, he shook his head, "evasive maneuvers my love?"

Kathryn's eyes glowed, she nodded saying softly, "you can count on it."

He reached out taking her face in his hands gently, staring deep into her eyes, and not caring who was watching them in the middle of the Promenade. "I love you Kathryn Janeway."

She placed her hands over his stepping closer, she tilted her face up to his. At this moment they were the only two who existed on the station. She smiled lovingly at him whispering, "I love you Chakotay, forever." He leaned down kissing her gently, she responded wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her swollen abdomen into him. They broke apart when she felt a kick, she sighed, "did you feel that?"

He nodded placing his hand gently on her abdomen, "oh yes."

"Let's eat," she replied, "or this little one will kick even harder." She took his hand, he held it gently, "our quarter's or the replimat?"

He thought for a moment, and then shrugged, "we can go to the replimat. Besides, we should really go back to the labs. I have to check up on progress and see if Empra's briefed the new staff."

"Works for me," she said smiling, he wrapped his arm around her and they headed to the replimat.

=/\=

Later that evening both were finishing up dinner when their door chime rang. Kathryn leaned back in her chair grinning while holding a cup of tea, "do I take a guess or shall you?"

Chakotay smiled standing, "oh, I know."

"I wonder who talked who's ear off?"

He chuckled heading to the door, "that's one bet I'd win." He walked over to the door and opened it, as if right on cue was the Doctor. "Good evening Doctor, please come in."

The Doctor stepped inside as Chakotay closed the door behind him. He saw their dinner set on the table. "Oh, I'm sorry you were having dinner -"

Kathryn shook her head waving him over, "oh no, it's alright Doctor. Please, come in, we were just finishing up." He nodded and walked over sitting in a chair at the table.

Chakotay took his seat next to Kathryn again. "So, how'd your day with Julian go?"

"Oh, do you know that he's been nominated for the Carrington Award?" The Doctor asked excitedly. "For his work on biomolecular replication back in 2371?"

Kathryn shook her head, "no I didn't. We only met Julian a week before we left for the Gamma Quadrant."

The Doctor shrugged, "well, he was even kidnapped by the Dominion and a changeling apparently took his place here at the station while was imprisoned on a Dominion internment camp."

"Well," she said, amazed gazing at Chakotay who smiled. "I guess we did miss a little excitement while in the Delta Quadrant."

"I think we saw our fair share," Chakotay said sipping his tea.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," the Doctor said. Then he gazed at Chakotay, "so, Captain, how does it feel knowing you'll finally be a father?"

He smiled broadly, he reached over taking Kathryn's hand. "I'm very, very excited and happy Doctor." Kathryn smiled softly at him, "I've waited for this for so long."

"So have I," she replied, he kissed her hand.

The Doctor smiled, "you look really happy and I'm thrilled for both of you."

Kathryn looked at him, "we are very happy Doctor."

"Julian tells me you have a very active baby," he said.

She groaned patting her belly gently, "you could say that. From the second month on, this little one has been kicking me furiously. Only peanut butter and jelly with pickles will settle her down and even then I need some ice cream. I've gained at least ten pounds already."

"Are you getting enough exercise?"

She nodded, "oh yes, plenty. Although heavy lifting is out. I walk quite a bit."

"That's good," he said. Kathryn sipped her tea when he asked, "oh, who's Vic?"

"Vic?" Chakotay asked. Kathryn laughed softly. "He's an interactive sentient hologram like yourself, except," he sighed, "he's stuck in a holosuite."

"Like me?" he asked surprised.

"His matrix is just set for the 1960s," Kathryn said. "He's a lounge singer in Las Vegas. A very interesting program, Julian created it."

"I'd love to meet him," the Doctor said.

"Well ask Julian," she said, "to see if Quark will run the program for you while your here. He probably won't mind."

"I'll do that," the Doctor said.

Once they finished with their tea, Chakotay helped Kathryn over to the sofa where they sat talking about the Doctor's work with Doctor Zimmerman and his own quest to liberate the holograms in the quadrant.

A couple of hours later, he noticed how tired Kathryn looked. He sighed, "I think its time for me to leave -"

Kathryn was having a wonderful time, " - oh, must you?"

He nodded standing, "yes I do. Now Captain, your six months pregnant and as your former physician I insist you get some rest." She smirked, "although you've never listened to me before. I do hope you'll listen to me now."

She thought for a moment, her eyes did feel heavy and for a moment the baby was fairly quiet. She sighed, "perhaps your right." He reached out and pulled her to her feet. "We'll be in the labs for the next few days if you need us."

"Don't worry about me," he told her, "there's more than enough for me to do."

"Very well," she said and placed her hand on her lower back feeling an ache.

"Well, goodnight," he told them and headed towards the door. Chakotay walked with him and saw him out after a brief handshake.

He turned back to find Kathryn standing with her eyes half closed as she massaged her lower back. "Would you like that done right?"

She looked over at him and smiled, "oh yes, it would be wonderful."

He walked over to her taking her hand, "well, come on. I love giving you back rubs."

"I love it to," she agreed walking with him towards the bedroom. "You have wonderful hands my dear husband."

"Only for you," he told her, she laughed as they entered the bedroom.

The next two days they barely saw the Doctor, except for after dinner talks in their quarters. Although they asked him what he'd been up to, he was being vague about the whole answer. Kathryn knew he was up to something. The next day he contacted them in the lab asking them to join him, Julian and Ezri at Vic's that evening. She was curious, but accepted the invitation. Although she now was wondering what to wear for an evening dress being this pregnant.

=/\=

She groaned standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom staring at her image. She wore an elegant silk, black dress with an empire waist that made - or was supposed - to make her look smaller. Her hair was pulled up to one side with a simple silver clip and she wore a string of pearls.

"Kathryn are you ready?" Chakotay asked entering pulling on his tux coat.

"No," she replied, he walked up behind her. "Chakotay I'm fat -"

He chuckled, "- no you're not, you're pregnant." She glared at his reflection, he added gently, "Kathryn I think you look beautiful."

She bit her lip staring at both their images, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him kissing her neck. She moaned, "am I? I feel so huge and top-heavy -"

"- You are a beautiful," he told her tenderly, "intelligent, happy and sexy woman who has beaten the Borg and even the Hirogen. I love you. I love all of you, your not fat, your a beautiful woman about to have a baby."

"Three more months," she sighed, he stared at her. She leaned against him, "you always know what to say."

"That's because it's true," he replied, she turned into his arms. He kissed her gently, she responded and then he looked at her. "Now are you ready?"

She nodded, "always, with you at my side." He smiled, held her waist and they left for Quarks.

=/\=

When they arrived they found Julian and Ezri, but not the Doctor. Julian informed them that the Doctor had already met Vic and would join them shortly. Reluctantly, Kathryn went in with the other's wondering.

Vic was performing when they entered, he waved happily at them as they were shown their table on the side of the dance floor. After ordering their dinner, Chakotay coaxed Kathryn onto the dance floor, she went with him. He soon had her laughing and smiling as they danced to Vic's music.

He led her back to the table to rest, her face was flushed, but she was happy. She sat down taking her water and drank some. "Where is the Doctor?" she asked. "I thought he'd be here by now."

"I don't know," Chakotay replied just as curious.

Suddenly Vic finished his last song, "excuse me everyone," he said. The patrons began to quiet, Kathryn and Chakotay looked over curious. "Tonight I have a very special guest giving a very special performance. He's quite talented, although I had to teach him there was other music to sing than opera."

Kathryn leaned over to Chakotay, she whispered, "he can't mean the Doctor?" He shrugged, the lights went lower and then a spotlight shown on the microphone. The Doctor stood dressed in a tux. She groaned putting her hand to her face shocked, "oh my god - I knew he was up to something."

"I can't wait," Chakotay said smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vic said, "may I present, the Doctor."

Kathryn and Chakotay applauded and began to enjoy the Doctor's version of, "I've Got You Under My Skin." They were amused, but enjoyed the performance immensely. They applauded as he ended the number, as it quieted down he said, "that and my next song is dedicated to two very special people here tonight. My former commanding officers and very good friends of mine are here in the audience. In the last five months they've been married and are finally expecting their first child after seven year's of intense - shall we say - flirting." Both laughed, "I've never seen a couple who loves each other so deeply and with so much respect between each other. I offer you both my deepest thanks for giving me a life I would never have known and to your happiness in the future years." They raised their glasses to him, he leaned into the microphone, and the band started to play. It was upbeat, and then, "just in time, I found you just in time ..." Kathryn laughed, Chakotay took her hand kissing it, then pulled her onto the floor where he spun her around.

The band took a break after that last number. Chakotay led Kathryn back to the table, the Doctor and Vic joined them.

"Well," she said slightly out of breath. "I knew you were up to something Doctor, I just didn't expect this."

He shrugged, "I met Vic and we decided this was a great way to spending my time here on the station."

"Oh, true pallie," Vic said. He smiled gently at Kathryn, "and you look beautiful Kathryn. Pregnant women are always beautiful."

Chakotay smirked, doesn't that guy ever stop? He asked himself.

Kathryn smiled, "thank you Vic."

"I'll have some champagne," he said, "sent over to celebrate your upcoming arrival."

"Vic that's very nice but - " Kathryn said.

"- She can have a glass, right Doc?" he asked both Julian and the Doctor.

"Of coarse," Julian said smiling, "as long as she doesn't overdue it."

"It's on the way," Vic said. Kathryn smirked at Chakotay. He signaled to a waitress who nodded. The band was back on stage, he turned to the Doctor, "are you ready for another set?"

"Very much so," he replied smiling.

"More?" Chakotay asked.

"Oh, but we have a whole evening planned," the Doctor said. Vic had turned to head back over. "Enjoy yourselves Captain's, this is for the both of you." He then joined Vic on the stage, they talked quietly among themselves.

"I knew they'd be inseparable," Kathryn quipped glancing at her table partners. They all laughed, the music started and the Doc and Vic began to sing a duet of, "Sophisticated Lady."

A few hours later after some more dancing and dinner, Chakotay noticed Kathryn looked a little tired. He wanted her to rest, since she wasn't sleeping much each night, the baby was making her uncomfortable at times.

He leaned over to her as they sat out the current song, "I think its time we call it a night."

She glanced over at him, then back at the Doctor and Vic who were performing. She was tired, although she had a wonderful time. She nodded, "yes, I think so," he took her hand. She looked at Julian and Ezri, "we're leaving -"

"- You are?" Ezri asked surprised.

Kathryn nodded, "yes, I'm just a bit tired, but it was wonderful. You two stay and enjoy yourselves." Chakotay stood before her holding out his hands, she took them, and he pulled her to her feet. They looked over to the Doctor and Vic and waved goodbye. She glanced back at Julian, "will you explain to the Doctor Julian?"

"Of coarse Kathryn," he replied. "Go ahead."

"Goodnight," Chakotay said leading her away from the table with their hands held.

"Night," Julian replied.

=/\=

Once they returned, Kathryn changed into her nightgown and Chakotay into a pair of gray pinstripe pajama bottoms. She lay on her side as he gently massaged her back, her head on a pillow and arms folded beneath.

She groaned, "oh that feels so good Chakotay."

He smiled, "and the baby?"

She sighed, "quiet for now. Your massages are so much better than the Doctors."

He chuckled, "I've heard about his massages -"

"- Once was enough," she said and winced when the heel of his hand applied pressure to part of her lower back. She moaned, "at least your not ..." and grunted, "using your elbows."

Chakotay leaned down placing a feather soft kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder blade. "How about this?" He murmured softly against her.

Kathryn laughed softly and purred, "oh, that's very nice," he chuckled. He lay against her gently wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her neck and hair. They lay quietly snuggled close together, his hands slid up her and one stroked her breast over the nightgown, and she sighed softly pressing her body into his hand. She could feel his hardness pressed against her back. "Chakotay - "she whispered, "I'm too far along -"

He groaned, " - oh Kathryn - " she reached behind her stroking his face. "I want you so damn much," he kissed her face and neck.

She felt her body shiver and grow warm, she sighed, "I know, but - " and gasped softly feeling one of his hands slide down between her legs and begin to stroke her bud gently. She groaned burying her face in his arm and part of the pillow.

"Kathryn I love you," he said gently still stroking her, she was so moist. Her back arched against him as she groaned again. He felt her body shudder, he wanted her so much it hurt. His breath grew short, "please, let me try -"

Kathryn groaned, she kissed his bare arm, she wanted him to. But how? Her abdomen was too large to now lay flat against the bed and lying on her back was also not a good idea. Tears sprang to her eyes, "how?" she whimpered and cried out feeling him gently slide a finger inside her, her hips bucked against his as he gently stroked her from within. She loved him so much and deeply, he was willing to do anything to bring her pleasure, especially this far along in the pregnancy. Her body shuddered deeply, she groaned, her breath came in sharp gasps. "Chak-o-tay - " she whimpered. "I do want ... you to -"

"- Trust me," he said deep with passion and love. "The baby will be fine -" he kissed her face tenderly as she turned it up towards his. Her hair surrounded him, filling his senses with the faint lavender from her bath earlier and of vanilla from her shower. She was so beautiful to him, he wanted to show her so much.

Kathryn whimpered again as her body shuddered again, she clung to his arm. She closed her eyes, then sighed, "yes, please -" he sat up a little leaning over kissing her deeply, his hand leaving her body, yet craving for more. She responded lifting her head, her mouth opening as their tongues meshed deeply. She knew, after this night, this would be the last time they would make love until after the baby was born. She was almost seven months, she figured they made love for the final time back in her fifth, so this was a bit of a surprise to her.

Chakotay slid his hands down her side and over her belly, he pulled her nightgown over her hips, keeping her on her side. Her breasts were soft, but full of milk for the baby, so he didn't apply much pressure there. He then pulled her panties down and off and then removed his pajama bottoms. He pressed his body against hers, his knee opening her legs, she lifted one entwining it with his. He positioned himself against her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. He kissed her face and neck, "you're so beautiful Kathryn -" he said gently.

"I love you," she whispered in the passion.

"I love you," he said tenderly and joined them gently from behind. She cried out softly, he kissed her neck deeply beginning to move gently against her. Due to her stomach, she couldn't lie any flatter except stay on her side, which prevented him from moving deeper into her.

Kathryn began to cry with the love he was showing her, he was being gentle and passionate at the same time. He lifted her leg over his hip more allowing him to go slightly deeper. She arched against him groaning as the pleasure washed through her. She felt her release begin to build, she gripped his arm and pillow, biting gently on the inside of his arm.

He began to move slightly faster, his own release building as her muscles clenched him more. The friction between their bodies grew, he moved faster gasping, loving her even more. She cried out softly and felt her body shudder deeply within again. When it finally came, she screamed arching her back, clinging to the bed and his arm. He felt his shortly afterwards collapsing beside her, their heartbeats and breath slowing. He drew her against him, she cried softly still as he gathered her in his arms, he remained within her still, his body still pulsing heat.

"Its okay, my love," he whispered tenderly kissing her neck. She turned slightly to him, he kissed her tears away and then her gently. She responded, her tears slowly calming, he stroked her face gently. A moment later, he gazed deeply at her, "I love you and you're so beautiful."

"Chakotay," she whispered tearfully. "I love you so much." She felt him leave her body gently and she turned fully into his arms pulling him against her. "I'm amazed at your massages, but we can't always do this. At least until after the baby's born."

He smiled gently at her, his thumb gently stroking beneath her left eye. "I know, massages only, but I couldn't help myself."

She lifted her head kissing him gently, "I know," then buried her face in his shoulder. She sighed, "at least the baby's asleep." She yawned a little, "I think I should as well."

He nodded, "yes, I think so." He pulled away from her and pulled her nightgown back down. Then pulled his pajama bottoms back on and she sat up enough to slip beneath the comforter and sheet. She sank down into his arms as he held her, "computer, lights off," they went out.

They lay quietly for several minutes, she began to drift off to sleep. She murmured, "Chakotay?"

He sighed kissing her shoulder, "yes, my love?"

"Teach me to chant," she replied softly.

He opened his eyes shocked at her request. "What? Kathryn why?"

She shrugged with a sigh, "so I can put the baby to sleep if you're not around."

Chakotay smiled in the dark, and then kissed her face, "okay Kathryn, but not tonight."

She laughed softly, "oh no, not tonight," he chuckled holding her tighter. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight Kathryn," he said as they snuggled closer and fell asleep.

Two days later they stood near an airlock with the Doctor as he got ready to depart on the transport to take him to the medical conference.

"Well, it's been wonderful seeing you again," Kathryn smiled.

He nodded, "same here Captains." He stared at them, and then smiled, "I'm really very happy you two are finally together."

Chakotay pulled Kathryn tighter kissing the side of her face, "so am I -"

"- We," she corrected looking at him.

"Yes, we," he said smiling kissing her gently. He then looked at the Doctor, "it was a real pleasure to see you again."

"And don't forget Vic," Kathryn smiled. "That was some performance."

"Yes, well," he said, "I'll be back to see Vic again. I almost let him borrow my mobile emitter to go outside - " she glared at him. "But I didn't -"

She shook her head, "I always thought you were a bit impulsive on letting someone know too much about it," then sighed, "just be careful with it -"

"- You have my word," he told her. "And take care of yourself Captain, I plan to be back in a few months to meet your new bundle."

"We'd love you to meet her," Kathryn said, she elbowed Chakotay who chuckled. "He wants a boy - I'm just hoping."

"I've got to go," he said and embraced her gently, she returned it. He gently patted her belly, shook Chakotay's hand and stepped up into the airlock. They waved as he entered the inner lock and disappeared. "Let's go," he turned her away, they began to walk down the corridor. "Hungry?" It was already mid-afternoon.

She shrugged, "yes."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied looking at him. He stopped her and made her look at him, she sighed. "I think I just miss our old crew a little."

"Oh Kathryn," he said gently, taking her in his arms. "So do I, but we'll see all of them again at the reunion in a few months." She nodded, he stroked her back. "Now come on," he took her hand and they headed to a lift.

Within the next two weeks as Kathryn approached her seventh month, the crew was prepared to head back to Vandros Four to continue excavation. A nurse, Lieutenant Jillian Parks, had been assigned to the crew to be around for her and would be there to assist in the birth. Tomas would also be there when the time came. The ship was stocked up for it, the crib put into a corner of the bedroom and Kathryn had a drawer of hers emptied for baby clothes. They also had a pullout padded changing table installed in a space in part of the bulkhead near the crib. 

Due to the added female nurse that made two women to the crew. Chakotay was concerned about having her bunk in with the other men. She was Starfleet, and had served aboard the Al-Batani, Kathryn's former assignment when she was a science officer under the then former Captain Owen Paris. Jillian also served as a combat nurse on the U.S.S. Valdemar during the Dominion War. She spoke with Chakotay and Kathryn about his concerns regarding sleeping arrangements claiming it was no problem for her, considering she spent many nights bunking with male crewmembers during the war. Impressed, Kathryn suggested they set aside a private bathroom for her use alone and to install a privacy screen on her bunk.

Jillian accepted Kathryn's suggestion, both felt a kinship since they both served aboard the Al-Batani, at separate times. So Chakotay had the arrangements made. They were due to leave in two days back to Vandros, the ship had been set with all supplies, and the station staff assigned their duties for the next five months. All that was left was the preflight check.

"Kathryn calm down," Chakotay told her gently from the kitchen as he prepared dinner.

"You calm down!" she snapped, he frowned at her. She groaned, "I can't see my feet Chakotay -" he couldn't help but smile, he attempted to hide it by scratching an "itch" beneath his nose. She glared at him, "don't you dare laugh -"

"- I'm not," he told her. He sighed putting down his wooden spoon, "its just dinner Kathryn," he saw her eyes well with tears. She turned away hiding her face.

It seemed the closer she got to her due date, she was becoming a little more emotional and irritated. Her nights were starting to become more restless, he gave her extra long massages to relax her, no lovemaking. They were due to depart the next morning, she was a little nervous and scared he knew from having the baby so far from home. She didn't admit it, but he knew.

He walked over to her, "Kathryn," he said softly taking her in his arms. "its okay, my love," she put her head to his shoulder wrapping her arms around him beginning to cry softly. He held her stroking her back, he sighed, "do you know how many times I wanted to do this while we were on Voyager?"

She shook her head wiping her eyes, her voice shook, "no. You did?" She glanced up at him.

He nodded smiling gently, "yes. I knew when you were scared and even I wanted to do it when you were angry. But, I knew you wouldn't let me -"

"- I'm sorry Chakotay," she whispered, "for everything -"

He shook his head, "no, don't be. You were doing what you thought best." She sniffed, he stroked a remaining tear away from her eyes, her blue eyes bright. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied smiling. "I'm sorry I lost my temper -"

"- Don't worry about it," he said kissing her gently. He pulled away, "now let me get dinner finished, you go rest." She nodded and pulled away walking into the bedroom to wash her face. 

Vandros IV  
Four Weeks Later  
Seven Months Along

The nights were turning colder, but that wasn't making Kathryn anymore comfortable. Her mood swings were happening more often. At times she'd be happy, the next she'd start crying over the smallest detail. This infuriated her, since she'd never been like this before and she didn't like the way she looked in front of the crew when this happened.

Chakotay was understanding throughout it all. He'd comfort her through the mood swings and hold her throughout the night. He was patient when she wanted the room warmer, then less than a half hour later have it turned down and would kick the blankets off.

At this point in time, she was getting so uncomfortable she couldn't wait to give birth. And she refused to stay put, so she supervised the Beta site as the artifacts were uncovered, dusted, removed and collected to be beamed back to the ship. She also reviewed reports from both sites and walked to keep getting her exercise.

One afternoon while reviewing a report, she walked along the edge not paying attention to where she was going. The ground was dry and on the edge of the dig loose. Her foot caught a weak spot and the edge gave away. Kathryn gasped trying to catch her balance, failed as the padd dropped and she slid down the foot long embankment to the lower ground. She cried out feeling her ankle twist, the red dust swirled around her as she tried catching herself, but it didn't help. She slid to the bottom stunned.

Josh was also at the site and heard her cry, he turned to see her fall. His heart skipped a beat. "Peter! It's Kathryn!"

Peter glanced up from the piece he was uncovering, "what?" And saw Josh rushing to Kathryn's side on the other end. He cursed and stood up, "oh my god!" He ran over to them to hear her:

"I'm fine," she told Josh as the dust settled around them. "The edge gave away that I was walking on."

"We'd better let Jillian check you out," Josh said.

"I'm fine," she said again glaring at him. He sighed with a shrug, "just help me up please."

Josh nodded holding out his hand, she grasped it and he slowly pulled her to her feet. Kathryn's vision spun and she cried out in pain from her ankle, he grabbed onto her as she started to sink again. "Oh, that's it, we're going back. Chakotay will have my head if I don't get you checked out."

Kathryn groaned, she was dizzy, she sighed, "I think I agree with you."

"Peter take her arm," he said, Peter nodded hooking hers tightly with his. He tapped his commbadge, "Robbins to Parks."

"Parks here," Jillian replied. "What's wrong?"

"Kathryn took a spill," he said, "we're bringing her back."

"What kind of 'spill'?"

"She's slipped down a foot of the embankment," he replied. "She's dizzy and her ankle hurts."

"Come on back," Jillian ordered.

He nodded, he wrapped his arm around her holding her up tapping his commbadge, "computer, beam three back to base camp," and felt the beam grab them.

=/\=

"Parks to Chakotay."

"Go ahead," he said while gently chipping away some earth surrounding a piece.

"You're wanted back at base camp," she replied.

"There a problem?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "your wife has fallen," Chakotay's head snapped up.

"She okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, but undergoing tests," she replied.

"On my way," he said looking over at Empra. He tapped his commbadge, "computer, one to beam back to base camp," and felt the beam grab him.

=/\=

The moment he was back at the ship, he darted inside and ran down the corridor to sickbay. He entered finding Kathryn lying on a biobed. "Kathryn?"

She turned her head towards him, her voice shook upon seeing him, "Chakotay." He came over to her, she held out her arms as he wrapped his around her. Tears filled her eyes, she buried her face in his shoulder. She wasn't hurt, but just a little shaken up and with her emotional roller coaster, the sight of him brought tears to her eyes.

He held her gently, and then looked at her, her eyes were bright with tears. He asked gently, "what happened?"

She sighed, "I slipped and fell."

"What were you doing?"

"Just not paying enough attention," she replied with a shrug. "The edge gave away, I must have been walking too close and I slid down the embankment."

"Gods Kathryn," he said shocked and looked over at Jillian. "Is she okay?"

Jillian nodded, "yes, she had twisted her ankle. I fixed the muscles and tendons with an osteogenic stimulator because I also detected a slight fracture."

He sighed concerned, "what about the baby?"

"I've detected no trauma," she replied. "She was dizzy because her equilibrium was thrown off, but I think she's fine. I'm going to run a few more tests on her to be sure and I want to monitor her for another hour or so to be sure."

He nodded, "okay," then looked at her. "I want you to be careful Kathryn, especially these next two months -"

Kathryn reached up touching his mouth, he quieted. "I will, I promise," she felt in control again. "It was an accident -"

"No more accidents," he said firmly. "I don't want you going into premature labor."

She lay gazing up at him, she smiled softly, "neither do I. I won't go back to Beta site. I'll stay at Alpha and the canopy to read the reports, is that okay? And I'll sit."

He stared at her, then nodded with a sigh, "okay, just don't overdue it and that is an order."

She cupped the side of his face gently, "yes, sir," and lifted her head up kissing him gently. He responded pulling her closer, her hand caressed the side of his face tenderly still.

A few moments later he looked at her, "rest up Kathryn and do what Jillian tells you," she nodded. He slowly pulled away holding her hand, "let me get back to work."

"Go," she told him, "I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need me," he said, he kissed her quickly and slowly walked out.

Kathryn lie back against the biobed with a sigh, her hands caressed her belly gently. Jillian was over at one of the scanner's reading, "anything yet?"

Jillian glanced over, "no, nothing." Kathryn nodded, she smiled at her. "You're very lucky you know?" she said referring to Chakotay. "To find a man that cares and loves me that deeply would be wonderful."

Kathryn nodded, "yes. A rare find."

"And you spent seven years in the Delta Quadrant?" Jillian asked amazed. Kathryn nodded, "did you always get along so well?"

Kathryn laughed softly, "oh, no! The first year we had all we could do to trust each other. But," she sighed, "he fell in love with me. I guess I did as well, but I was too stubborn to realize it or see it."

"Did he ever tell you?" she asked curious. "How he felt?"

"One time," she replied, "while we were stranded together on New Earth. Some bug bit us and we couldn't leave without dying, he told me one evening."

"So after that you got along?"

Kathryn shook her head, "oh, we were closer of course. But he did fight me on some major decisions."

"So it wasn't all roses?"

"No," she replied, "it wasn't. There were times I thought he hated me, he was so angry. But, he stuck by me all the way despite it all."

"He looks as if," she said, "he'll be by your side forever."

Kathryn nodded, "yes and I hope so."

"I'm sure," Jillian said and Kathryn smiled at her. "Well, why don't you just rest until I'm done."

"Okay," Kathryn replied. Jillian turned back to her work.

=/\=

That evening after dinner, Kathryn sat up in bed with a padd when Chakotay entered after having a late discussion with Empra about the dig. He found her changed into a light peach sleeveless shell and the sheet covering her legs.

He took off his sweater and commbadge, "what are you doing?"

She glanced up at him with a sigh, "writing a letter to my mother." He nodded, "Chakotay I was thinking soon as the baby's born and we're back home, we should go see her."

He sat down on the bed beside her in his boxers, "sure, I think taking a little time off would be good. I'll authorize a leave for the crew, they deserve it."

"Yes, I believe so," she agreed. "They want to meet you -" he smiled gently at her. "But just be forewarned of my sister, she'll have a lot of questions and most likely about us."

He chuckled, "what do you want me to tell her?"

She smirked, "why the truth of coarse," he didn't respond. She glared at him, "what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he replied and started to move away. She reached out grabbing his arm, "Kathryn -"

"- Tell me," she said firmly. "Do I have to make it an order?"

He stared at her, then turned and moved onto all fours over her staring deep into her eyes. He didn't lay against her due to her belly, she felt her mouth go dry at this move, only if she wasn't seven, almost eight months pregnant, she would have been more aroused. "I'll tell her how long I've loved you," he said softly.

She smiled, her mouth lifting in the beginning of her lopsided grin, "what else?"

He leaned down kissing her gently while saying, "and how stubborn you were on not returning it." She laughed, her arms slid up around his neck. "I think she must realize how stubborn you can be?"

"Only too well," she said, she kissed him again softly. He pulled her up to him and then rolled over onto his back pulling her against him. Then he held her stroking her back as she curled against him. She sighed, "you're so good to me."

"Your good for me," he said tenderly, he kissed her lightly. "We're meant to be Kathryn, baby and all. I'm so happy and can't wait until the baby arrives."

"Julian says I'll be on time," she said softly. "That's still two months -"

He ran his hands into her hair, it was longer again, falling past her shoulders, but not the length when they first met. "Two very exciting months," he said, stroking her hair. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied and kissed him gently, he responded pulling her tighter against him. Before she would allow her body to warm to his she pulled away with a sigh, "we'd better stop Chakotay," he nodded caressing her face. "You're not disappointed are you?"

He sighed, and then shook his head, "no Kathryn. We'll make love when it's time after the baby comes. It'll just make me ravish you even more then."

She laughed, "oh, I can't wait and be careful - I don't want to hurt you."

He chuckled, "oh, never my love." She kissed him sweetly again, then he began to sit up. "I'll get ready for bed."

"Let me finish my letter," she said and pulled back over to her side. He sat up, then stood up and remembered he had his commbadge in his hand. Smirking, he put in on his nightstand and walked into the bathroom.

Two days later Kathryn stood over a scanner while analyzing a new piece sent over from Delta site enjoying her conversation with both Josh and Jillian. When not needed on a medical basis, Jillian helped the crew by dusting the artifacts as they were brought back, a chore Kathryn was happy to hand over.

"So tell me more about the Devore," Josh asked.

"What else would you like to know?"

"Well, all that time you spent," he replied, "with that inspector. Wasn't Chakotay jealous at all?"

Kathryn grinned, she was about to reply when she felt a mild sharp pain in her abdomen. She sighed, her hand reaching down to the area and stroking it, the pain stretched throughout and then faded slowly. She continued to breathe, after a moment said, "oh, he knew what I was doing."

"So you told him?" Jillian asked curious.

The pain was gone. Kathryn turned to them, "well, not exactly."

"Why not?" Josh asked.

She sighed, "Chakotay knows me so well and by that point we had been good friends for four and half years. Then again, the ship was under constant alert for another inspection since we were protecting the Brenari. It was a touch and go mission, we had all we could do not to have ended up in a detention center."

"At least you didn't," Jillian said, then smiled. "But he never said anything to you afterwards?"

Kathryn sighed, "he knew better -"

"- So you don't really know?" she said. Kathryn stared at her and realized she didn't know if he were jealous over Kashyk. She admitted to herself she was slightly jealous over his fling with Riley Frasier, but never allowed herself to think of him being jealous over Kashyk. Now she knew what to talk to him tonight about, interesting bedtime topic, she mused to herself.

"I guess not," Kathryn replied.

"Aren't you even curious?"

"I am now," she replied, "thanks to you!" Jillian and Josh laughed, she smiled shaking her head, they returned to work.

A few hours later after lunch, Kathryn was working on the same piece when she felt a stronger cramp in her abdomen, she gasped doubling over. Jillian looked over, "Kathryn?"

Kathryn groaned worried at the contraction, it wasn't time, it was too soon. Jillian came over to her, "its okay -"

Jillian got a good look at her, "oh no it's not," she remained calm. "Let's get you to sickbay," she looked at Josh. "Help me get her to sickbay please, we've got to stop these contractions," he came over wrapping his arm around Kathryn's waist. "Kathryn is this your first contraction?"

She breathed slowly, she shook her head, "no. A small one a few hours ago -"

"- You should have said something," Jillian said firmly and they walked her to the ship and inside. She tapped her commbadge, "Parks to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here," he replied, "is it Kathryn?"

"Yes, sir," she said. "She's in premature labor -"

"- On my way," he said.

They arrived in sickbay and Josh helped Kathryn onto the main biobed. She groaned again to another contraction, they were almost five minutes apart. Jillian quickly took a tricorder running it over her. She touched Kathryn's abdomen feeling gently. There was still time to stop labor. Chakotay burst into sickbay at that point.

"Can you stop it?" he asked quickly going to Kathryn's side. Josh then left to give them a moment.

"I believe so," Jillian replied, "her contractions are at least five minutes apart."

Chakotay held Kathryn's hand, he gazed down at her. "Kathryn you can't have this baby yet," he said gently.

She squeezed her eyes shut groaning, tears slid down her face. "Don't you think I know that?" She started to cry, he stroked her face, and Jillian was preparing something in a hypo.

"I'm preparing an intrabetasympathomimetic," Jillian said. "It should stop labor."

He nodded, "relax Kathryn -"

Another contraction hit, she groaned gripping his hand, "you relax damnit!"

"Don't push," Jillian told her firmly. "That's what you don't want to do."

"Was it the fall that's causing this?" he asked.

Jillian shook her head, "no I don't think so. Sometimes this just happens," she walked over to them with a hypo. She pressed it to Kathryn's carotid artery and administered it. "There, give it a moment to work."

Kathryn sighed, she was feeling another contraction, but then it just stopped slowly fading away. She moaned, "oh thank god," Chakotay kissed her gently, she responded. He then held her gently, "it's over I think."

"Oh, my love," he whispered, "I was so worried."

She ran her fingers into his hair sighing, "so was I."

"I'm prescribing bedrest," Jillian told them, "for the next few days. No strenuous activity -"

"- I can't stay in bed - " Kathryn protested.

Chakotay put his hand over her mouth, she quieted. "Yes you are. We almost delivered this baby today, I'm not taking that chance again, until it's really time."

She stared at him, and then nodded, he removed his hand. "Okay, a few days," she agreed.

"Can I take her out of here now?" he asked Jillian.

She nodded, "yes."

Chakotay then lifted Kathryn into his arms, her extra weight felt good since she was so light before. He walked out of sickbay to their bedroom, "I could walk you know," she said.

"I know," he replied as they entered the bedroom, he placed her on the bed. "Do you know how worried I was?"

She nodded, "yes I do." He picked up her nightgown, "I have to change?" He nodded, "Chakotay that's unnecessary. I do plan to still work -"

"- Into something comfortable," he replied sitting down and took her boots off placing them on the floor. "You can change later."

"Thank you," she said, he propped her pillows up making her comfortable.

"Would you like anything?"

"Tea would be nice," she replied, he nodded. "Can I have the reports sent into me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'll be right back." He turned and left. She removed her light jacket and ran her fingers through her hair sighing. He returned with a cup and carafe, he poured her a cup. "I've let Josh know to bring you any new reports for the next few days." She nodded, "he'll be here in a few minutes. So just be patient and relax."

"Relax," she repeated, "I'll try." He smirked and leaned over brushing his mouth with hers. "I'm so happy your here with me."

"So am I," he whispered staring at her, he stroked her face gently. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied, he seemed reluctant to move. "Go back to work Chakotay. I'll be fine right here. Jillian is right nearby."

He nodded, "okay. I'll see you in a couple of hours." He kissed her and then left.

=/\=

That evening Chakotay brought Kathryn dinner after she had changed into her nightgown and robe. He sat with her, although he had already eaten with Empra. He was reading another status report on the Beta site when she glanced over at him, "Chakotay?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Were you jealous of Kashyk?" she asked curious.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Kashyk," she repeated, "you remember the Devore - ?"

He sighed putting down the padd turning to her, "I know who you're talking about Kathryn. I spent an hour every time in the cargo bay while his team ransacked the ship. Why are you thinking I was jealous?"

She shrugged, "I'm not. I'm asking if you were jealous."

He groaned, "Kathryn that's ridiculous."

"Is it?" she asked him. "I spent a lot of time with him if you remember - ?" he nodded. She smiled softly, "did you know I kissed him?"

Chakotay lifted his eyes staring at her surprised, he kept his voice even. "You did?" She nodded watching him, "what it any good?"

She gasped in shock, he chuckled when she swatted him gently. "You were jealous, I now see you were!"

Chakotay rolled onto his side pulling her into his arms, they stared at each other. He took her face in his hands whispering, "I was insanely jealous -" she smiled, and her blue eyes deep with the love she felt. "I heard rumors that you were playing a dangerous game with him."

She traced his mouth, "'dangerous' huh? Oh, my love, he was quite the man. I played him so well, he had no idea."

"He invited you into his quarters -"

"- I didn't go in," she replied softly, and then smirked. "I knew it'd get back to you," she sighed. "Besides, I didn't want him."

He held her tighter, "I wish we could have been this way then -"

"- I know," she whispered, she lowered her forehead to his. "But we're together now, that's all that matters."

Chakotay slid his hands into her hair gripping it gently, he nodded, "your right." He then kissed her gently, she responded wrapping her arms around him. He rolled her over onto her back, she sighed softly as he pressed his body to hers. He wanted to feel her against him, pregnant and all. Then he pulled away kissing her face softly, trailing kisses down to her throat. "You're so beautiful -"

Kathryn ran a hand up into his hair, tangling her fingers into it. "Chakotay," she breathed, "I love you so much."

His arms surrounded pulling her closer as he buried his face in her hair and neck, he placed a hand on her belly gently. She placed her hand over his as they touched the child they created, which was still growing inside her. He lifted his head staring at her, "I was really worried with what happened today. I don't know what I would have done if I lost either of you."

"I was just as scared," she whispered, she traced his tattoo gently. "I never want to loose you Chakotay, all those years on Voyager, you were always there. You protected me, but I protected you."

"I'm never leaving you," he told her gently. "Either of you," and they embraced holding each other gently.

One Month Later  
Eight Months Along

After Kathryn's close call with an early delivery, she was restricted to just reviewing reports and Chakotay turned the responsibility of running the weekly meetings over to her because he knew she was going to go crazy without doing much else.

With the delivery a month away, she was still uncomfortable most of the time. Chakotay gave her neck and back massages, which seemed to help somewhat. She was getting irritable, he tried keeping her relaxed and started to take walks with her before dinner. They walked for about a full kilometer as the sunset, both wrapped in a sweater or coat because the nights were cooler. He held her hand as they reflected on their years together while on Voyager and reminisced about various moments.

He had her laughing, realizing on what the crew's reactions were to various situations like Neelix's new dishes, their friendship and Tom's "Captain Proton" program. He told her he wished he could have seen her as Arachnia, she shook her head claiming even after the baby, it was doubtful she'd be able to fit in that dress again.

=/\=

Later that week at the regular meeting that was usually held in the messhall over dinner, some excitement was felt. At Delta site, Chakotay had discovered an ancient statue with Dinisian writing on it. They had decided once the piece was dusted, cataloged and analyzed, it would be opened during the meeting. There was evidence in past Iconian finds that scrolls were stored in these fabled statues. Now they were about to find out.

Kathryn sat beside him smiling and happy for him as he stood with the statue. She rubbed her belly, soothing the baby as it kicked. He glanced around at everyone, "so, shall I?" asking them if he should open it.

"Do it!" Peter said happily. "You know you want to."

Kathryn laughed, familiar with his enthusiasm on finds this important. She reached out stroking his hip, he glanced at her. "Go ahead, you've earned it."

Chakotay smiled at her, blew a kiss to her, and then turned back to it. He sighed, "okay, here it goes." He broke the seal on the bottom of the statue, and then slowly and carefully lifted the delicate cover revealing two rolled up scrolls in the center. Everyone applauded, he grinned. The statue was intact. Kathryn pulled out a tricorder beginning to take readings, "shall I?" he carefully pulled up one scroll.

Kathryn shrugged, "the paper is fibrous, it should roll out without damaging it." She saw the dinner dishes on the table, "can you clear the table everyone?" She watched pleased as they removed the remaining dishes. Someone wiped the surface with a moist sponge. She looked at Chakotay who then opened the scroll gently. She found a nearby book and placed it on the edge to weigh it down. Everyone gathered around as the scroll was opened revealing Dinisian writing in heavy black writing. Once it was fully open, "the universal translator isn't picking it up."

Chakotay studied the writing, he shook his head since he was familiar with this language from his days when he first studied the Iconians back in the academy. "It's okay," he said running his finger under each symbol. "This is telling the story of a family," Kathryn smiled, he took her hand. She held his as he looked at her, "it's a sign of our upcoming one."  
"I thought you weren't into that stuff," she remarked.

He smirked, "I'm allowing myself five minutes," he kissed her gently. Then they heard a loud pop and stopped looking over finding a champagne bottle being opened and glasses filled. "Hey, wait a minute!" They stopped staring at him, "let's first get this into a hold and then we could celebrate, okay?"

"Works for me," said Empra, who left and returned with a big enough container handing it over. Chakotay rolled the scroll back up neatly, returned it to the inside of the statue and put the top back on.

Once the statue was safely secure, they were each handed a glass of champagne. Kathryn turned to her husband, "make the first toast." She told him, "it's your honor."

He smiled, kissed her again and then turned to his team and friends. "What can I say? This has been the biggest find so far. If it weren't for a great crew, I don't know if we would have discovered this. So," he sighed, "I dedicate this to my beautiful wife and our soon-to-be child." Kathryn felt her face flush with pride. He turned to her, their gaze caught, "if it weren't for her, we wouldn't ever have met."

"Chakotay," she said softly, touched by his dedication. He reached out touching the side of her face tenderly, she started to fall into under his spell. Then she became aware of everyone watching them, she sighed turning back to them with a wry grin. "Ever since we got married he's gotten so sappy," they all laughed. Chakotay wrapped his arms around her. "Baby or not, well of coarse we know there's a baby on the way, this is a cause for celebration." She held up her glass, "to my husband and partner, this wonderful crew I've joined and to my child who waits to be born." Everyone nodded and sipped their champagne.

After the champagne was finished, Kathryn bid everyone goodnight. Chakotay soon followed her. That night they held each other as he taught her a basic chant, which also quieted the baby. She fell asleep curled into his arms with a smile on her face.

Since Chakotay's discovery of the statue, it uncovered a large cache of finds as they dug deeper. The crew was excited, this was their first major break since starting the excavation almost a year before.

One afternoon Kathryn stood near the ship reading another report, the wind had picked up some as her hair blew around her face. She brushed it out of the way, a feeling came over her and she glanced up at the red sky. She watched it grow a deeper red, the air became thicker and a rumble was heard in the distance.

This was the first storm since staying on the planet, it didn't look friendly as it picked up speed. She was reminded of the plasma storm on New Earth year's before. She tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to all hands, drop everything and return to base camp now!"

She began to head back to the ship, the wind grew stronger, and she protectively put a hand to her belly pushing through. Josh saw her, the wind was louder and the storm rumbled, a few raindrops began to fall. He got over to her, "come on, I'll help you!"

Kathryn nodded and asked loudly, "everyone accounted for?"

"Yes, but Empra and Chakotay!" he replied, she stared shocked at him. "We still haven't heard -"

Kathryn felt her heart skip a beat, "I have to find him -"

"- Kathryn!" Josh yelled at her amidst the wind and rain. "Get inside, we'll find them."

"My husband -" she said trying to pull away, she was actually scared that something had happened to him.

"They might be on their way," he said reasoning with her. "Let's get inside!" The rain was coming down heavier, he pulled her towards the opening of the ship, she relented as they entered soaked, and he closed the hatchway.

The noise picked up outside, Kathryn tapped her commbadge, keeping her voice calm, "Janeway to Chakotay," no answer. "Janeway to Noral -"

Suddenly they heard, " - Noral here! Chakotay's been injured! I need a beam-out!"

Kathryn turned to Peter, "can you get a lock on them?"

He sighed at the small transporter console, "there's some interference - wait. I've got them -"

"- Beam them to sickbay!" she ordered. "Jillian -"

Jillian nodded, "ready," they headed down the corridor to sickbay and arrived just as Empra materialized holding Chakotay's unconscious form against him. Kathryn couldn't help lift her husband's body. She saw a large red welt on his temple. "I need help here," she said. Tomas entered and helped Empra place Chakotay's body on the main biobed. She immediately activated the clamshell arms over him beginning to scan him.

Kathryn tucked her loose hair out of her face standing nearby, she was soaked, but she wasn't going anywhere. Empra moved over towards her giving Tomas and Jillian room to work. Kathryn looked at him, "what happened?" She asked in her command tone.

"We were heading topside," he replied, "to beam out because of the storm. Chakotay saw it coming, he began to climb first, but that's when the worst hit. The wind blew the ladder over taking him with it. I tried to stop it, but down there it had turned into a wind tunnel. He hit the bottom full, the top of the ladder hit him." He studied her, her gaze never left Jillian working on Chakotay. He added softly, "he'll be okay Kathryn."

She nodded sighing, her voice shook, "I know. I mean, we've fought the Borg, Species 8472, the Hirogen and even the Kazon together." She pulled herself together and focused, "he'll be fine." Although tears burned the back of her eyes. Empra nodded and patted her back gently, she smiled weakly at him.

Several minutes later after Jillian worked on Chakotay, she walked over to them. Before Kathryn could speak she said, "he's fine," and Kathryn began to cry. Empra held her gently. Jillian waited as Kathryn got herself under control knowing full well it was her hormones causing the emotions. She knew Kathryn was a strong-willed and confident officer, but pregnancy tended to make some emotional. After several moments, Kathryn pulled away wiping her eyes and face in more control, she looked at her. "Aside from a few cracked ribs and a minor concussion he'll be fine, perhaps a little sore for the next few days."

"Thank you," Kathryn said.

"I've treated the concussion and the ribs," she said. "But he'll be asleep for a few more hours to give his body time to heal and rest." Kathryn nodded, "but I think you should change -"

"- I'm not leaving him -"

"You have to change," Jillian told her firmly. "I am your chief medical officer, don't make me order you Captain."

Kathryn gasped, she knew Jillian was right. Get your head together Kathryn! She scolded to herself. Then she nodded, "okay -"

"- I'll stay right here," Jillian told her.

"Come on Kathryn," Empra told her. "We both need to change and I'll get you some tea."

She nodded, "I'll be right back," and Jillian nodded. Empra led her out of sickbay, everyone waited for word on Chakotay. Once the doors closed to sickbay she looked at all of them. "He'll be okay. He's suffered from some cracked ribs and a minor concussion. He'll be sleeping for the next few hours."

"How are you?" Josh asked concerned.

She smiled gently at him, "I'm fine and wet. I'm going to change and then go back with him." She listened, the storm still hadn't died down, the wind and rain could faintly be heard against the hull. She sighed, "well, until that storm dies down, why don't you write up any reports and I want an atmosphere reading."

"I'll take care of it," said Peter, he headed to the bridge.

Kathryn nodded, everyone else let her pass and she stepped into the bedroom. Once the doors closed she stood in the silence and darkness for a moment. She sighed, "lights," and the lights slowly came up revealing their made bed. She walked over to it spotting his light blue cotton robe on his side. She felt her eyes well with tears again. She knew he'd be fine, but the idea of loosing him this close to the birth of the baby scared her.

She choked a sob and sat down picking up his robe and wrapped it into her arms tightly. His scent filled her, "Chakotay," she whispered and began to cry softly again. After several minutes she calmed, she could hear him telling her he'd be okay, crying wasn't like her. She never cried, hardly in those seven years in the Delta Quadrant. Now she was eight months pregnant and emotional, she couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried.

Then she put his robe down and closed her eyes focusing on getting her emotions in check. Slowly she felt her old self return, she opened her eyes breathing evenly and placed her hand on her belly feeling the baby kick. She gently rubbed it saying gently, "daddy will be fine little one. I promise. He's never going to leave us." She then pushed herself to her feet and began to change into some dry clothes. After, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, then brushed her hair.

She stood looking at how her hair fell past her shoulders. She realized she hadn't had her hair this long in years and was tempted to have it cut to its usual length. But Chakotay loved her hair like this, he loved how it spread across his chest as they slept so he could caress the silken tendrils and run his hands through it during their lovemaking. She groaned now deciding against it, if it got past her mid-back, she'd trim it to this length. To get it out of the way, she pulled it behind her braiding it loosely and then tied the end with a clip.

Satisfied, she headed back to Chakotay to sit with him until he woke up. Empra met her halfway with a mug of hot chamomile tea. She thanked him and stepped into sickbay finding Jillian working on the accident report.

"Any change?" she asked her softly sitting beside him on a stool. His jacket and shirt had been removed and he now lay bare chested beneath a thermal blanket.

"He's been talking in his sleep," Jillian smiled at her.

Kathryn smiled amused, she took his hand and kissed it gently, "talking huh? Should I be worried?"

Jillian shrugged, "I don't know. He's mentioned you and someone named Neelix?"

Kathryn laughed, "yes, Neelix was Voyager's chief moral officer and chef. He ran our messhall. He's traveled 70,000 light years from home to be on Earth. He's now running a cafe off of Starfleet Headquarters."

Jillian nodded, "what's Leola root?"

"An awful bitter root," Kathryn sighed, "that Neelix fed us in many different varieties. Chakotay hated it."

"Well, he did make a face," she said and Kathryn grinned fully, she reached over brushing his damp hair off his forehead. She leaned over him whispering tenderly, "I love you Chakotay, so much." She placed a tender kiss on his face, "I'm here, my love." She then sat back down and began to hum softly, which turned into a simple chant he taught her only days before. Jillian looked over hearing her, Kathryn's voice was deep, but filled with love. She had a beautiful voice, not in soprano, but tenor. She turned back to give her some privacy.

=/\=

A few hours later Chakotay moaned softly. Kathryn stood up putting down the padd she was reading. He then groaned and woke with a start, "what?" His eyes focused on sickbay, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked beside him. "Kathryn?"

"Hello there," she said softly stroking his face. "It's about time."

"What happened?"

She sighed, "remember that storm?" He nodded, "apparently the wind blew you and the ladder over knocking you unconscious."

Chakotay rubbed his face, his mouth was dry. He swallowed, "the digs?"

"Their fine," she reassured him. "Perhaps a little wet, but the storm did no damage." He went to completely sit up, but groaned feeling pain shoot through his chest. "You cracked a few ribs. Jillian fixed it, you'll be sore for a few days."

He nodded, "I can feel that." He saw how tired she looked, "what time is it?"

"Just after 1800," she replied, he lay back down against the bed. She leaned over him, "I was real worried Chakotay -"

He reached up taking her face in his hands, "oh, I'm sorry Kathryn."

She shook her head, a tear slid down her face, he brushed it away. "I'm just happy your okay," he took her in his arms pulling her down against him. She wrapped her arms around him placing her head on his chest. He stroked her back gently, she kissed his neck and chest. She then looked at him smiling softly, her eyes red. "You're going to rest these next few days before going back to work." He nodded, "want to go back to our room or stay here?"

He sighed, "oh, ours please. This bed is not as comfortable." She nodded and slowly helped him sit. He winced at the pain, she kissed his arm gently.

Kathryn tapped her commbadge, "Janeway to Noral."

"Noral here," was the reply. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you help me assist the Captain," she asked, "back to our bedroom please?"

"On my way," he replied. A moment later he entered sickbay finding Chakotay sitting up on the side. "Welcome back."

"Thanks," he replied with a nod. Empra walked over and helped him down to the floor. Chakotay draped an arm across his shoulders and they slowly walked out and down the corridor to his and Kathryn's bedroom. Empra assisted him over to his side of the bed, Kathryn nodded her thanks and he left. She sat beside him, they stared at each other, "come here," and she moved into his arms, belly and all, wrapping her own around him. She curled beside him resting her head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered and they sat like that holding each other until they felt sleepy enough. He managed to change and slowly lie down, she joined him in her nightgown and they held each other tightly throughout the night realizing how close they came to loosing each other.

Chakotay was back to full form a few days later and back at work.

Three Weeks Later  
Almost Nine Months

Kathryn moaned softly in her sleep late one night. Chakotay lay in a deep sleep beside her, but she was waking up. She then groaned feeling a cramp form, she absently put her hand to her belly to soothe it. It began to fade and she lay on her back to get more comfortable, she drifted back to sleep.

Less than an hour later she felt it again, this time it was sharper. She gasped and sat up breathing slowly. "Oh my," she whispered, she pulled herself back against the bulkhead gazing down at Chakotay's sleeping form debating whether she should wake him.

Deciding against it, she decided to wait and time to the next one to be sure. She sighed glancing at the chronometer on the nightstand and watched. Less than eight minutes later the next one came, now she was sure. She gripped the pillow breathing evenly closing her eyes for a moment, when it began to subside she reached down touching his shoulder, "Chakotay?" He moaned softly, "Chakotay!"

He sighed, "yes, my love?"

"It's time," she replied, her voice husky.

Chakotay lay for a moment, his mind not registering what she said. He sighed, and then reached out taking her hand, "that's good Kathryn -"

She was ready to really swat him, another contraction was coming, and she could feel it. She groaned and then tapped him harder saying firmly in her command tone, "Chakotay, it's time! Wake ... up!" And groaned as the contraction hit, she began to breathe.

He woke up when she tapped him, "what? Kathryn - " he heard her breathing, he sat up. "It's time?"

"That's what ... " she replied gritting her teeth. "I've been ... trying to ... "and groaned. "Tell you!"

He went into full alert status, he stood up, "are you sure?"

She glared at him, "I've never been pregnant before, but yes. I'm sure!"

"How many minutes apart?"

"At least seven now!"

He nodded, he pulled on his robe and tapped his commbadge on his nightstand. "Chakotay to Parks."

A moment later Jillian replied sleepily, "Parks here. Yes?"

"It's time Jillian," he told her.

"Meet me in sickbay," she said quickly. "Parks out."

Chakotay walked over to her side, "can you walk Kathryn?"

"Oh, better hurry!" she snapped.

"Come on love," he said gently, he was excited the moment had finally arrived, even though she was a week early. He held out his hand, she grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she clung to him as they slowly made their way down the corridor to sickbay. She had another contraction, he held her tightly as she rode it out in the corridor.

"Chakotay!" she groaned. "Damnit!"

He chuckled, she glared at him, "come on Kathryn," by then they were nearby. Everyone was waking up to her groans and colorful expressions as they made it to sickbay. He walked with her inside, Tomas and Jillian were waiting.

"How close?" Jillian asked.

"At least six," he told her and lifted Kathryn up and onto the main biobed that had the beginning of it raised into a sitting position. She rested against it, placing her feet on the footpads on each side. Jillian was running a tricorder over her as Chakotay sat beside her holding her hand. "How soon?"

Kathryn now felt different, she sighed as the tightness began to dissipate.

"Um -" Jillian said glancing at Kathryn with a slight smile. "Not for several days I guess."

"'Several days'?" Chakotay repeated shocked. "But she's six minutes apart!"

"She was," Jillian replied, and he looked confused. "Kathryn would you like to tell him or should I?"

Kathryn turned her head looking at him, she smiled softly, "I think it was false labor."

Chakotay blinked, "you weren't in labor?"

"Oh, she was," Jillian replied. "But the uterus stopped contracting -"

He stared in disbelief at both of them, it was after 0230, and he shook his head smirking. "I don't believe this -"

"- I'm sorry," she said holding his hand.

He gripped it, "it's not your fault Kathryn," he stood up. "Ready to go back to bed?" She nodded, he looked at Jillian, "can we expect this more?"

She shrugged, "hard to say. Now it's up to the baby. She can deliver at anytime, it's ready to come. I'd take this as a warning sign."

He nodded, "okay," Kathryn swung herself over to the side waiting for him. "Come on Kathryn. I'm sorry we woke you Jillian."

"It's okay, sir," she said smiling as he helped Kathryn off the table and they headed back to bed. "Goodnight," and he waved.

They stepped out into the corridor finding everyone waiting expectantly. He sighed, "go back to bed, false alarm." They all moaned, "sorry."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn said and they entered their bedroom. She slid back into bed as he got in beside her as they lay down. "I'm sorry Chakotay."

He sighed rubbing her back with his eyes closed, "it's okay Kathryn. Now go back to sleep."

Kathryn smiled turning into his arms and kissed the side of his face closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," he murmured tiredly. "Now go to sleep."

Although two more occurred the next several nights around 0300.

Nine Months Along

Chakotay was tired after Kathryn's three false labor wake ups. She felt guilty for it, but he told her it wasn't her fault. But she was getting impatient, he wanted to sleep. It was a matter of time, both knew it and the air was charged with anticipation of the arrival. Everyone waited excited, they all watched Kathryn and started placing bets on the baby's weight, sex and time of arrival.

Since Kathryn was used to and missed Tom Paris' betting pools, she didn't object to the pool. Of course, it wasn't for replicator rations, but whoever won would get a day off from work. Chakotay placed his own but without telling her.

At the end of that following week, Kathryn woke one morning with a backache. Chakotay gave her a gentle massage before they showered and had breakfast. The night before no false alarms took place, which he was grateful for. Afterwards, they got ready for work, had breakfast with the others and left to their appropriate sites.

Kathryn stayed under the canopy most of the day, her backache wasn't getting any better, but getting worse, especially in the lower. Jillian offered to give her something for it, but she refused.

She sat reading a report and couldn't get comfortable. She sighed reaching behind and massaged her lower back shifting in her chair. This was impossible, she couldn't work like this. "Jillian?" she turned looking at her. "Please give me something for this. I can't take it."

Jillian nodded and walked over with her med-kit and tricorder. She ran it over Kathryn, who waited patient as she could. "Kathryn?"

"What?"

"You're in labor," Jillian said.

Kathryn stared at her, "I am not," Jillian nodded. "But I'm not having any contractions."

"Give it time," she said. "Come on, let's get you inside -"

Kathryn nodded, she then felt a mild cramp, but sharp enough it drew the breath from her. "Maybe your right -"

"- Start timing," Jillian told her, "it's 1335." Kathryn pushed herself to her feet and Jillian wrapped an arm around her as they headed back into the ship. As they walked she said, "first you had better get changed. I'll give you a special gown to wear, nothing underneath."

"Fine," she replied, they walked down the corridor to the bedroom. She walked in and pulled off her jacket, Jillian took it. Kathryn walked into the bathroom beginning to change, the last thing she wanted was Jillian and Tomas undressing her in full labor.

Jillian appeared at the bathroom door, "here you go," and handed her a soft, blue short gown that had an opening in the front, but was held together with ties. Kathryn nodded taking it, "tie your hair back to. I'll be right outside."

"Okay," she said, she left her alone. Kathryn took off her bra and pulled the gown over her head. She felt the tightness starting again as the cramp built. She managed to remove her panties just before it came. She groaned gripping the side of the sink. "Jillian!"

Jillian appeared, "second one?" Kathryn nodded gritting her teeth. "That's about 18 minutes, still early. Just breathe," Kathryn closed her eyes and felt it pass. "You can stay here until we get really close, then we'll move you to sickbay."

"There'll be time for that?" she asked as she pulled back her hair and clipped it.

"Well, if not," Jillian said, "you'll have the baby right in bed. But that'll all depend on you and this baby. Come on," she walked with her out to the bed, which was now stripped to the bottom sheet, just in case. Kathryn sat down and back against the pillows. She pulled a sheet over her legs, and then placed a fetal monitor on her abdomen beneath the gown to help monitor the baby's vitals. "Let me contact the Captain -"

Kathryn glanced up, " - no, wait." Jillian looked at her, "it's still early Jillian. Wait until I get a little closer."

"Only for a little while," Jillian said.

=/\=

Chakotay used his thumb to move a bit of dried dirt from a piece embedded into a wall. He took the brush and swept away any loose pieces, it looked like a pot of some sort. He then took a small hand laser and worked on the surrounding earth. Peter walked up to him, "Captain?"

Chakotay nodded glancing at him, "yes?"

"Empra says he's getting closer to that statue he detected," he replied.

"Good," Chakotay sighed. "Anything else?"

"No sir," he replied, and then said, "but I think it's real brave how Captain Janeway is going through early labor on her own."

Chakotay blinked at his words, he didn't respond for a moment. Then, "what did you say? What are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew," Peter said.

"Knew what?" Chakotay asked trying to keep calm. "Is Kathryn in labor?"

"Yes sir," he said.

He cursed under his breath wondering why he wasn't called, but it occurred to him, she didn't want him with her until it was almost time. He intended to change that, "how long?"

"Well, I heard about an hour ago," Peter replied. Chakotay headed out of the tunnel they had phasered and into the open cavern. "I thought you knew -"

He shook his head, "no and I know why. I'm going to her," he began to climb the ladder to the surface. 

=/\=

The contractions were now nine minutes apart. Kathryn gripped the bed sheet each time as they happened and lasted a full minute. Jillian was there with a tricorder also acting as coach until it was time for Chakotay to arrive.

"Fighting the Borg was easier than this!" Kathryn groaned as the current one passed.

"Not as easy as the Kazon," he said entering.

Kathryn looked up finding Chakotay entering the bedroom. "Chakotay -"

"- You're so damn stubborn," he said with a gentle smile sitting beside her. She glared at him, "but beautiful. Why didn't you call me?"

"Wasn't necessary," she said. "Not until - "and groaned feeling another, she breathed.

Chakotay took off his jacket, he took her hand, and she gripped it. "How far apart?"

"We're down to nine minutes," Jillian said. "She's about six centimeters dilated. It might be a little longer."

"How much?"

"An hour or two," Jillian replied. "Maybe longer."

He nodded, he leaned over kissing Kathryn gently, she responded as he caressed the side of her face. Then he gazed at her, "you should have called me Kathryn. I wanted to be here. For the next one I am."

She sighed, "I know, but," and moaned feeling the next one. She gripped his hand tightly, "let's get through - " and let out a load groan exhaling. "This one first."

He smiled, "agreed."

She wasn't fully dilated two hours later, as labor drew onward. The contractions continued, but every hour it seemed they weren't much closer. She was down to five minutes apart.

The crew waited outside the corridor and some sat in the messhall waiting for the news. As soon as Chakotay had left to be with Kathryn during labor, the other's quickly finished up what they were doing and headed back to the ship to be around when the baby was finally born.

=/\=

Kathryn screamed as a contraction ripped through her even sharper now. Chakotay held her hand making her focus on her breathing, Jillian was checking for dilation since her water had just broke. The baby was coming, it was now just a matter of minutes, and not in sickbay. She had a plastic covering placed beneath Kathryn's body quickly right before her water broke to protect the bed.

"Oh god!" she breathed, sweat covered her face and neck. The urge to push was starting, she was impatient. It had been hours now, "take her out now!"

"Soon," Jillian said calmly. She looked at Chakotay, "she's about eight centimeters. She can start pushing at nine."

"That going to take another six hours?" Kathryn groaned, she propped herself up on her elbows glaring at Jillian.

"No, I don't think so," she said and turned to Tomas instructing him to bring the infant's incubator into the room. He nodded and left quietly.

"Kathryn if you relax -" Chakotay said soothingly.

She then glared at him, "'relax'? Tell you what, how about we trade places? See how you enjoy the idea of pushing out something the size of a watermelon out the opening the size of a lemon?"

Chakotay felt his throat go dry at that vivid description. He heard women in labor can tend to be bit abrasive, but until now he had no idea. He swallowed, "nice description Kathryn," he tried to keep the mood light.

"Oh, that's nice Chakotay," she snapped, "if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this position now."

"It takes two Kathryn," he reasoned with her, she grunted. He smiled, and then leaned closer to her whispering, "and I know how much you enjoyed it."

Kathryn stared at him, "don't you dare throw that back at me, mister!" He chuckled, "and don't you dare laugh!"

"Sorry," he said wiping the grin off his face. He was more happy than he could convey. His beautiful wife was due to deliver his first child very shortly - hostile, but under the influence of childbirth - and he knew he wouldn't miss it for all the Iconian statues located on the planet.

Kathryn groaned feeling another contraction starting, she wanted to push. This one was stronger, "Chakotay -" she said, "damn it!"

"Okay," he said understanding and helped her sit up some supporting her back with a pillow. He looked to Jillian, "breathe out Kathryn, come on love." Kathryn exhaled as the contraction pulsed through her, she squeezed her eyes shut. Jillian was checking, "can she push yet?"

"Not yet," Jillian replied, Kathryn groaned relaxing back against the pillow and Chakotay's arm, and he kissed her ear gently. "The next one I believe, your close."

She caught her breath, the last contraction taking practically all her strength. She felt Chakotay gently wipe her brow with a cool cloth. She opened her eyes, he smiled gently at her, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said, "and your doing wonderful, my love."

"I'd better be," she replied with soft laugh, "that last one was awful."

"I gather the next won't be any better," he said.

Suddenly she felt it again, this time it was closer and stronger, she groaned beginning to sit up. "Here it ... comes!" she grunted, and began to breathe. Jillian knelt on the bed between her legs with a tricorder. "Oh - damn it! Please let me push!"

Chakotay looked to Jillian who glanced over the sheet covering Kathryn's lower torso. She nodded, "I think your okay. Next one Kathryn, I want you to push as hard as you can -"

"- NOW!" she snapped, another one was starting.

"If you feel like it," Jillian told her.

Kathryn began to push, more sweat beaded on her forehead. She groaned loudly, her groan turning into a small wail.

"Push again!" Jillian ordered, Kathryn did sitting up more as Chakotay supported her. She listened to the baby's heartbeat and let her push through the contraction. It relaxed, "okay, relax for a moment."

Kathryn sighed as Chakotay still supported her in the same position. "You're doing wonderful," he told her tenderly.

"Glad you approve," she said firmly and groaned feeling the next one. "Oh -"

"- Okay, push," Jillian said, and Kathryn did. "Push harder -"

"- You push!" Kathryn snapped angrily. "I'm sick of pushing!"

"Come on," Jillian told her calmly, she was used to this. She had delivered so far ten babies on her two duty stations. Kathryn did more, she cried out arching her back. "Again Kathryn," she instructed.

"Oh god!" she groaned. "Just take it out!"

"Push Kathryn," Chakotay told her firmly. He sat her up more, she pushed harder. "That's it, more."

"I can see the head," Jillian announced, "give it another good one Kathryn."

"I'm so tired!" she cried.

"I know," Jillian said, "but you're almost there. Come on Kathryn, give me one good push. This baby wants to be born - " Kathryn whimpered. Chakotay kissed the side of her head.

"Come on Kathryn," Chakotay said. "You can do it. I've seen you up against tougher aliens. This is just a baby -"

"- Give me the Borg any day!" Kathryn groaned. She felt another contraction coming, she wanted this over with, it had taken too long. "Okay, okay -"

"- Ready?" Jillian asked her, Kathryn nodded. "Anytime you're ready." And Kathryn pushed as hard as she could crying out feeling the stinging pain as the baby's head crowned.

Jillian glanced down at the newborn's head, which was emerging, she saw the cord wrapped around the tiny neck. "Okay, wait. Relax a moment -"

"- What? Why?" Kathryn asked, she was ready to push again.

"The cord's wrapped around the baby's neck," Jillian replied gently, as she worked on removing it. "Just relax and breathe until I tell you its okay."

"Oh, hurry!" Kathryn wailed, as the contraction grew stronger.

Jillian slipped the thick cord over the baby's face, double-checked for any other problems and found none. She nodded, "okay, when you're ready." Kathryn immediately leaned forward and pushed hard. "That's it, keep going."

She was sitting upright now as Chakotay held her up, Kathryn grabbed her knees crying out. Suddenly she heard a loud, high-pitched cry, she wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

"Almost there," Jillian said, "just a little more," and Kathryn did. The contraction immediately stopped, she gasped exhausted. The cry grew louder, "you have a boy!"

"It's a boy!" Kathryn cried happily beginning to cry. "Chakotay it's a boy!"

He nodded with tears in his eyes as well, "I know my love." She looked at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you," she cried happily, he kissed her gently and happily, she responded.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Jillian asked Chakotay.

He pulled away from Kathryn, "yes," and kissed her once more, lowered her gently down to the bed and joined Jillian who had his son partially wrapped in a white soft blanket. His son's voice was music to his ears, and he kicked. Jillian handed him the laser scalpel smiling and he quickly cut the cord, severing his temporary nourishment from Kathryn's body. He wiped his eyes in the joy he felt, he moved back to her as he sat beside her. "Come on, sit up and meet our son," she did against the bulkhead lowering her legs, she was still crying. "You're so beautiful," she smiled as he stroked her face.

"Here you go," Jillian said softly placing the bundle in Kathryn's arms.

Kathryn glanced down at her son with tears streaming down her face. "He's so beautiful!" She saw his head was covered in thick, jet black soft hair, a definite trait from his father, her heart filled with joy as he screamed. She instinctively knew what he wanted and was more than happy to provide. She pulled apart the two ties that held the front of the gown together baring a breast. She adjusted herself and the baby. His cries quieted when he began to suckle greedily, she smiled as her tears dried up and she gently stroked his soft hair. She glanced at Chakotay who beamed at her fully, "he has your hair."

He nodded, "yes, I can see that. He's so beautiful Kathryn."

"Yes, he is," she agreed. He stroked the side of her damp face, she leaned against his hand, "this is heaven now, I'm sure of it." He kissed her tenderly, she responded then looked at him, "we need a name Chakotay."

He sighed staring down at his feeding son, then at her, "I was thinking Kolopak for my father."

"I like Edward," she said, "for mine." She smiled, "if he were here he'd be so happy."

"Edward Kolopak?" Chakotay suggested. "For both."

Kathryn nodded, "yes, I like that. Edward Kolopak Janeway."

"A wonderful name," he agreed and opened the blanket some revealing a tiny fist, which he held gently against his open palm. He chuckled softly, "he's so tiny."

"I know," she replied, "but he sure didn't feel like it."

"I could tell," he said and they rested their heads together admiring their handiwork.

Jillian quietly stepped over to the new parents, "excuse me," they looked at her. "Chakotay can you leave now for just a bit? I hate to separate all of you so soon, but I should finish up and help get Kathryn cleaned up."

He sighed, not wanting to leave, but understood why. "I guess so. And I could use some coffee," Kathryn smirked at him. "Yes, now you can have coffee to." He stood up again. He leaned down kissing her gently, and then pulled away. "I'll be back soon."

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he replied, he stepped away from the bed and headed out. The moment he stepped out into the corridor, his crew waited expectantly along both sides of the corridor. They waited, he sighed, "we have a son," he announced.

They all cheered and applauded happily, Chakotay grinned as he heard shouts of, "congratulations Dad!" and "Way to go!"

"How's Kathryn?" Josh asked.

"Happy, but tired," he replied. "I was asked to leave so she could be cleaned up and the baby taken care of."

"What's his name?" Empra asked curious.

"Edward Kolopak," Chakotay replied. "For both our father's."

"An appropriate name," Aziel commented. "You look tired Captain."

Chakotay nodded, "I am," he sighed, "and Kathryn did all the work. What time is it by the way?"

"Almost 2000 hours," Josh replied.

"I'm on my way for some coffee," Chakotay sighed, he couldn't believe it was so late. Kathryn had been in labor for close to eight hours. He headed down to the messhall to stretch and clear his head.

=/\=

A half-hour later, he was allowed back into their bedroom. He found Kathryn now dressed in a white cotton gown that opened in the front, hair loose and brushed soft behind her. Her skin held a beautiful translucent glow as she sat on the now freshly made bed with Edward in her arms. He was sleeping at the moment.

"You look beautiful," he told her sitting beside her.

"Oh, I feel better," she said, "but I still have a stomach that needs some work." He glanced briefly to see she was back to her original figure, except for a small belly that remained from the pregnancy. "Jillian says it'll take a few days before it goes down, but claimed some stomach exercises will help."

"How much does he weigh?" he asked.

"He weighed in at nine and half pounds," Jillian replied. "And six ounces."

He looked at Kathryn, "no wonder you were screaming," she smiled reaching out cupping the side of his face. He kissed her hand, "everything okay?"

"Mother and child are fine," she told him. "But he should sleep in the incubator for the next few nights for the controlled warmth." They nodded, "I'm done here for now, I'll leave you all alone."

Kathryn nodded, "okay and thank you Jillian."

Jillian smiled at them, "it was my pleasure Captains. Excuse me," she then stepped out leaving the new family alone.

Kathryn glanced at Chakotay, "you look tired."

He sighed, "I am, a little." He held out his arms, "may I?"

"He's your son," she said, "and yes, you can." She adjusted herself as Chakotay took the sleeping bundle from her and he cradled the infant. She smiled at the sight before her. "He's going to be so like you Chakotay."

He smiled, "think so?" She nodded, "and you did all the work. You look tired."

"That's an understatement," she said.

"Well, I think we should sleep," he suggested, "while Edward does before his next feeding."

"That won't be too long," she sighed stretching, "but I think it's a wonderful idea."

He slowly slipped off the bed with Edward and walked around to the incubator on Kathryn's side placing him gently down inside. He smiled at his sleeping son, and stroked the jet-black hair gently. Then pulled the small blue blanket over the small body and turned away to change. "Kathryn -" and saw her sleeping while still sitting up. He smiled and walked over to her helping her lay back against the bed as he rested her head on a pillow, she sighed softly. He stroked her face tenderly, "I love you Kathryn." Then straightened to change and join her. A few moments later, he slipped into bed beside her dressed in his pajama bottoms, she rolled into his arms. He held her close, stroking her hair and back as he drifted off to sleep as well.

Throughout the night, little Edward woke screaming for more food. Chakotay, although exhausted, got up and brought him to her. She fed him curled up on the bed stroking his head, while Chakotay managed to keep his eyes open until she was done. He put the sleeping baby back into the incubator noting now Edward slept sucking on his thumb.

The next morning, after Kathryn fed Edward, she went into the bathroom to shower and take care of herself. She stared at herself in the mirror now, after her shower and dressed in another fresh nightgown. Her figure was almost back, but she was determined to work that area off a bit.

She turned and walked back out into the bedroom, she smiled seeing Chakotay holding Edward and chanting softly to him on the edge of the bed. She walked over quietly, he saw her and smiled. "I think we need a rocking chair."

"I'll have one requisitioned," he told her softly, he held out his other arm, she slid into it and he pulled her down across his other leg. She wrapped her arms around both him and her son resting her head on his shoulder as she curled up beside him. "How do you feel?"

She sighed, "tired, but very happy."

He sighed stroking her back, "so am I." He kissed the top of her head gently, "he's so beautiful Kathryn."

"Yes he is," she whispered, then smiled, "who won the pool?" He didn't respond, she lifted her head gazing at him, he glanced down at her. She smirked, "you did, didn't you?" He shrugged with a small smile, she laughed softly, "oh Chakotay, your the last person I expected to place a bet on the birth of your own son. All those year's you kept track of Tom's betting pools -"

"- I couldn't resist," he told her. "Oh, by the way, the crew would like to stop by and pay their respects when you're ready."

"Okay," she said softly, "after I have breakfast in bed -" she trailed a finger up his chest to his chin gently. 

"That's right," he said remembering, "that deal we made." She blushed a little as they both remembered when they made that deal. He chuckled and kissed her gently, "what would you like to eat?"

"Hmmm," she sighed, "eggs benedict, fresh asparagus and -"

"- Strawberries," he finished for her, she stared at him surprised. "Did you think I forgot what you told me your favorite breakfast was seven year's ago?"

"Actually yes," she said. "I told you right before I found out Neelix transformed my private dining room into the galley." He chuckled, "oh, talk about a shock -"

"- I wish I stuck around to see your face," he said touching her nose. She smiled and he kissed her gently, she responded as he pulled her closer. She sighed and then kissed his face, he stared into her eyes, "did Jillian tell you when you could make love again?"

"Oh, we've got to wait a few more weeks," she replied softly. "I have to let my body return to normal and I'm also prone for another pregnancy," he chuckled. "I've to get over this one first and I think we should start taking our boosters."

"Good idea," he said and glanced down at Edward. "Let me put him back and get you your breakfast," she nodded and stood up, he then did and placed Edward back down. She sat on the bed and curled her feet beneath her again, happy to be able to do it again. "I'll be right back," she nodded and he left.

Kathryn pulled her light blanket over her legs and leaned against her pillows with a sigh closing her eyes. She was tired and Jillian would be nearby to "baby-sit" to allow her some time before she returned to work.

She was about to drift off when she heard the doors whisper open and close. "Kathryn, love, come on," she opened her eyes, finding him standing before her with a bed tray. She sighed sitting back as he placed the tray in front of her, "and you've got coffee."

She smiled at him, "oh, thank you!" She picked it up sipping it, he smiled. She gazed at him, "did you eat?"

He shrugged, "while waiting for yours." She nodded, and started on her eggs. "May I join you?" She nodded patting the space beside her, he walked around and sat beside her stretching his legs out. Watching her eat, but at least it didn't include pickles with it this time amused him.

"Try this," she said holding out a strawberry. He took it and bit into it, "isn't it wonderful?"

He nodded leaning towards her, "yes, but better this way," and kissed her gently. She responded, she tasted of coffee and strawberries, and then she laughed. He looked at her, "what's so funny?"

"I never thought of eating breakfast this way," she replied smiling. "It could make lovemaking fun."

"Well," he said, "perhaps in a month or so we can try, while the baby sleeps."

Her eyes glowed, "I can't wait."

"Eat your breakfast," he told her firmly, "my beautiful wife."

"Yes, sir," she said and he laughed.

Once she was finished, little Edward was ready for his next feeding. Chakotay took her breakfast tray and she picked up Edward and sat down letting him feed again.

Throughout the rest of the evening, between feedings Kathryn allowed one person from the entire crew to visit her and the baby. Peter, who had a holo-imager, was allowed to take the first family photo. Chakotay sent his weekly report along with the birth announcement through subspace to one of the listening stations that would forward the report to DS9.

It was during this he also debated leaving earlier, by a week. Although Kathryn and Edward were doing fine, he felt safer if both were back in Federation space and were checked out by Julian. He knew when he brought the subject up with her, she'd protest. But at this point, it was his decision to make. He decided to think about it for the next couple of days before deciding.

"Chakotay we don't need to leave," she told him a week later as she held Edward to her. They were outside talking away from the base camp, but close enough in case Edward needed to feed.

"Kathryn I'd feel better if we just did," he told her.

"We're fine," she said firmly. "Jillian told me the baby's fine, he just gained another pound. My milk is fine," he stared at her, "we can stay until we're supposed to."

Chakotay sighed, he stepped over them, she held Edward against her shoulder and her hair was pulled back with a clip. He pulled her to him, "I know what you're telling me, my love. But," he sighed, "I guess it's just a new father's instincts." She smiled, "I want both of you safe -"

"- What if we were still on Voyager?"

He smirked, "Edward wouldn't be here if we were still on Voyager. Would he?"

She sighed, Edward stirred, "Chakotay -"

"- Kathryn my mind is made up," he told her gently wrapping his arm around her and kissed the baby's head tenderly. She placed her head against his shoulder sliding her free arm around his waist.

After a moment she sighed, "alright, I won't be difficult."

He glanced down at her smiling gently, "oh, don't stop, this time I just have a leg up in winning." She laughed squeezing his waist, he chuckled and kissed her gently, she responded. Edward began to whine some, he pulled away. "I think he's getting hungry."

She nodded, "yes, let's head back," they turned and walked back to the ship with an arm wrapped around each other's waist.

Chakotay told everyone else at dinner they would depart in two weeks, instead of three for DS9. He had them to begin finishing last minute discoveries and to start loading the storage area. Then informed them the excavation would be put on hold for a month for an extended leave once they returned. Everyone seemed pleased with that. 

The next morning, Chakotay sent his weekly report, early decision to return so a docking bay would be available and a requisition for a rocking chair in their quarters.

The next two weeks as the crew prepared to leave the digs for a month, Kathryn also returned to work. She worked to help get everything put away, now that she could lift heavy objects again and it was an excuse to work off the weight gained from the pregnancy. Throughout all this, she was available to feed Edward every two hours as he slept in a special bassinet that hung from one of the supporting bars inside the canopy.

During her own quiet time that included lunch, she worked on her journal and managed to even write while feeding Edward by switching him to another side.

At night, if he cried and wasn't hungry, Chakotay chanted softly to him, which seemed to work. Kathryn slept throughout these late nights, but he was more than happy to let her sleep, he felt a renewed energy for life since the birth. Occasionally, even if Chakotay thought she was asleep, she lay in bed listening to him chant and smiled loving him and their son even more.

The night before they were to depart for DS9, Kathryn woke to find Chakotay leaning over the crib.

"He hungry?" she asked softly beginning to sit up.

He turned back to her shaking his head, "no, sound asleep."

"Why are you up?" she asked curious, "it's after 0200. We leave in five hours."

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, she moved the sheet and comforter off her and moved over just behind him on her knees wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Something bothering you?"

"No," he said and kissed her hand. She rested her head against his arm curling up beside him. "I'm still just so ... amazed of him." She smiled caressing his back, "he's only three weeks," he looked down at her in the dimmed light. "I sometimes can't believe he's mine."

"Oh, he is," she said, he smiled and turned to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her across his legs. She stared at him, "I'm quite sure of it."

Chakotay stared at her, he slid his hand up the length of her gently, and she was wearing a peach silk gown that tied in the front. Her exercise to get rid of the "baby fat" was helping, the bulge that was her belly was much smaller as she helped it while her body returned to its original form. And she was doing special stomach exercises, which also was working. He leaned over kissing her gently, she responded wrapping her arms around him pressing her body against him, the tenderness and love built between them and a longing for each other grew.

He slid his hand up more and untied the opening to her gown, then slid his hand inside cupping a breast, which at the moment wasn't as filled with Edward's next feeding. She groaned softly, her bud rose against his palm and he began to caress gently.

"Kathryn," he whispered kissing her face. She clung to him tilting back her head as he trailed kisses down to her throat. "Are we okay for this? I'll wait a little longer -"

She lifted her head kissing him quiet, he responded pulling her closer. After a moment she stared at him with a soft smile, "well, I meant to tell you earlier, but didn't get the chance." He stared at her, "I had Jillian give me my booster this morning, and she checked me out on my postnatal claiming me 'fit for fun'."

He chuckled kissing her deeply, she responded feeling him run a hand into her hair, and he gripped it gently. Then whispered, "I'll take that as a yes," expertly, he lifted her lowering her to the bed lying against her, wanting to feel her firm body against his again. She held him as they kissed deeply again, her body began to warm to him as his hands caressed her. Now she welcomed it, wanted it since they hadn't been able to make love like this since her third month. She sighed in the pleasure when he lowered his head taking an exposed bud in his mouth beginning to savor gently.

"I love you," she whispered holding his head gently.

He kissed her again, his hands slid the gown off her shoulders and began to move it down her arms, and he tried to control himself. It had been two months since he made love to her, but he didn't want to rush it either. His heartbeat and breathe quickened, she slid her hands down his smooth, hard back and into his pajama bottoms beginning to stroke gently. He then rolled over onto his back pulling her with him, her hair slid around his face scented of lavender. He took her face in his hands, brushing her hair out of her face, "you're so beautiful Kathryn."

She kissed him gently and sat up some pulling the rest of the gown down to her waist as she straddled him. He sat up kissing her face and throat as she held him to her, his soft hands cupped her breasts gently caressing. She loved him more now, than before Edward was born. She felt more like a woman tonight than she ever had, now that she had bore her first child. Her body felt alive, his caresses making her skin warm and tingle, he kissed down taking a bud in his mouth gently. She moaned running her hands through his hair.

Chakotay couldn't wait much longer as he held his wife in his arms, her skin was so soft and smooth, her body still firm in the right places, but softer in newer since the birth, which he was willing to discover again. He then rolled over onto her, pulling the gown down off her waist and legs tossing it to the side. He slid his hands up her smooth shapely legs to her panties.

Kathryn lay feeling the pleasure swim through her, she arched her back with a groan when he placed a soft kiss on her abdomen. His fingers traced the line of her panties, she shivered against him feeling the warmth spread to her lower body. One of his hands slid lower caressing her over the thin material, she arched to his hand when it made contact with her womanhood. He began to gently stroke her over the material, her legs parted for him and she gripped the bed sheet groaning.

Why was he teasing her like this? She wanted him now more than ever, and his teasing wasn't making it any easier. He had found her swollen bud and pressed it gently, she gasped feeling the ache build and sweep through her and grow tighter. She whimpered, "Chakotay, please -"

"- Let me Kathryn," he said gently. "Let me touch you, relax and enjoy it."

She groaned, and then whispered, "what if Edward wakes -"

"- I'll stop," he told her, "that's why I'm waiting to the last possible moment -"

Kathryn growled low in her throat, "and driving me crazy." She felt a finger slide beneath her panties and caress down to her soft curls, she gasped again feeling him beginning to stroke gently.

He felt her, how warm and moist she already was and became harder than he already was. It was beginning to hurt, but he wanted to make their first time special since the baby was born. She shuddered against his hand, her hips lifted closer to him, pressing him even more.

Then he moved over her kissing her again, she lifted her head responding to him, their tongues meshing deeply and tenderly. He gazed at her moments later, "tell me if you get uncomfortable," he said gently.

She nodded, "I will," he kissed her again and began to pull her panties down. He pulled away from her to slide them off and then placed his mouth on her, drawing her bud up against his tongue. She cried out his name softly. She felt his tongue manipulate her, dart inside her hot core drinking her in. She held his head, her body shuddered deeply again.

She tasted sweet and whole to him now, since the birth. She was more beautiful to him now than before as her body welcomed him eagerly again. He then pulled away, removing his pajama bottoms and lay against her adjusting himself at the base of her womanhood, he kissed her deeply again, she responded clinging tightly to him.

Kathryn tasted herself on him feeling him against her. She slid her legs around his hips and cried out softly when he joined them slowly. She winced feeling a little pain as he slid deeper into her, her muscles stretching to accommodate him again.

Chakotay felt how she gripped him tightly and slightly stiffened, he gazed down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded tracing his tattoo gently, "yes, just a little sore I guess. Go slow Chakotay, please."

"Anything for you," he replied, he moved his hips slowly against hers. She closed her eyes, "open your eyes Kathryn," he said. She did, her blue eyes stared up at his dark ones, "let me see you, your so beautiful, even more so since the baby."

"Chakotay," she breathed feeling him move slowly and gently against her. The ache was building slowly in ebbs, they kept eye contact still. She felt her body shudder again, she gasped reaching up and taking his face in her hands. He kissed them tenderly, her hips lifted to his, he then moved deeper and groaned.

Her body surrounded his and the ache built deeper and stronger, he still moved slowly, but deep as she allowed. She clung tightly to him as he kissed her again, she didn't care for him to go harder, this seemed to be enough for her. She whimpered against his mouth, her muscles clenching him tightly, he groaned.

"My wife," he whispered, "I love you so much!" He was nearing his release, he felt hers building as she moaned deep in her throat. "Look at me love, I want to see you come." She gazed up at him, he lifted her hips closer, she cried out softly as he began to move faster. Her face grew more flush as her release neared and eyes half closed, he kept her focus and then she cried out as her body shook violently, her back arching to his. He held her tighter and kissed her gently quieting her. His soon followed as he felt his own release, he gasped burying his face in her hair and neck. She wrapped him tighter and kissed his shoulder, he looked at her with a gentle smile. "Kathryn, my wife."

She was in heaven. She was so happy with him. "Chakotay, my husband and the father of my child. I love you."

He stroked her face tenderly, she kissed his hand, and he rolled beside her taking her with him. She curled beside him as they lay in each other's arms, he stroked her hair and back. "I love you," he said. "You're so beautiful."

"I feel it," she replied softly kissing his chest. They heard a quiet whimper from the crib. She laughed softly, "talk about timing."

"I know," he chuckled, "I wonder if we can time this again."

"I don't know," she replied and pulled away to sit up just to hear the baby's first cry of the night. "I know what he wants," he watched her pull the nightgown over her head and stand up moving over to the crib picking Edward up who quieted a little. "Mommy's here," she crooned to him and sat back down on the bed beside him, he lovingly watched her feed him. She caught his gaze, she smiled, "what?"

Chakotay shook his head with a soft smile, "I just love watching you. I've always loved watching you -"

"- Yeah," she replied, "I could feel your eyes on my back on the bridge quite a few times." She reached down, he took her hand kissing it gently. "I think we should sleep, once he's through."

"Your right," he said with a nod, he released her sitting up and stood up to find his pajama bottoms, and pulled them on. He returned to her side holding Edward's tiny foot in his hand gently. He kissed it softly, she reached down running her fingers through his hair.

Once Edward was finished, she returned him to his crib where he dropped back to sleep. She slid back into bed beside him and into his arms, where they fell back to sleep.

The next morning, after last minute checks were done at all the sites to be sure the forcefields were in place over each site, Chakotay did the preflight check. Kathryn sat with Edward on the bridge as he gurgled and sighed in her arms as she cooed to him. The smile on Chakotay's face was wide as he listened to his wife and son further in back. He finished the pre-flight and said, "everyone ready?"

"Far as I know," Kathryn told him, she made a face at her son, he squealed with delight, she laughed kissing his forehead.

Chakotay shook his head with a silent chuckle tapping the commands, "ship's in blue mode," he lifted the ship off the ground, engaging the warp engine. "Empra status?"

Empra turned from the engineering console, "all green here. We're ready when you are."

He nodded, "acknowledged," and tapped the command, the ship ascended at full impulse. Once it cleared the upper atmosphere, he engaged the ship to Warp 9.9. Once satisfied they were on course and no obstacles for the next 20 light years to the wormhole, he put the ship on autopilot and stood up walking over to Kathryn. "Here, let me take him for awhile."

She glanced up at him smiling, "fine, he'll be ready to eat soon -"

"- You'll get him back," he said and reached down taking the baby from her. Edward was awake, he smiled stroking his head. "You can take a break, the helm will be fine for the next few hours."

Kathryn stood up smiling, she kissed him gently, "thanks. And last night was wonderful."

"It was," he agreed kissing her in return, "come on. Empra's here to monitor just in case." He turned to his Bajorian friend and partner, "contact me if anything comes up?"

"You got it," he replied. Chakotay nodded and left with Kathryn and the baby.

They spent the next few hours feeding and changing Edward, then Kathryn put him down for a nap. She was a bit tired herself and decided to take her own nap. Chakotay lay on the bed beside her and she curled into his arms dozing.

DS9 - The Next Day

"They here yet?" Kira asked coming out of her office.

"Not yet," her ops officer replied.

Kira nodded trying to stay patient. When she received Chakotay's report and the birth announcement, everyone was waiting eagerly to see the couple return. They all wanted to congratulate the former commanding officers of Voyager on their new arrival. When she then received his report that they would be returning a week early, she checked the current personal on the station to see if any former crewmembers were there in transition or on duty assignment. She found a small handful, she informed them of greeting Kathryn and Chakotay at the airlock when they returned with the crew and baby. Most were more than happy to be there, now it was just waiting.

The lift stopped and Julian stepped out, "any word yet?" he asked her, she shook her head. "I hope they weren't delayed."

Kira shrugged, "I don't think so. Chakotay would have informed us if something came up." She smiled at him, "nine and a half pounds? Amazing."

Julian nodded, "I know."

"The wormhole's opening up," her ops officer announced.

"On screen," Kira ordered, and they watched the wormhole open, she saw a ship emerge. "Is that the Kitty Hawk?"

"Confirmed," was the reply, "and they're hailing."

"Open a channel," she said and Chakotay's face appeared. She smiled at him, "welcome back Captain and congratulations."

He smiled back at her, "thank you Colonel."

Kira was about to ask how Kathryn and the baby were doing when she heard a cry in the background. "Docking bay six is ready for you, make your final approach."

"Acknowledged," he replied, "Kitty Hawk out." And cut the transmission.

Kira then informed everyone to be at the airlock, she and Julian stepped into the lift.

=/\=

Once the docking clamps were engaged, Chakotay stood up, everyone was on the bridge. Kathryn was feeding Edward, but had a cloth covering her chest for a bit of privacy and modesty, the baby's legs were seen from just outside where the blanket didn't cover.

"Okay, great trip," he said with a sigh. "After the usual lab work, we're all on an extended leave so Kathryn and I can take the baby to visit friends and relatives."

"Where you going?" Aziel asked.

"First Earth," he replied. "Kathryn hasn't seen her mother and sister close to a year and they still have to meet me." They chuckled, "no surprise, they already know about me. We also have a few friends we'd like to visit and our reunion is coming up, so we'll be going to that. Then before coming back here, Dorvan Five to meet my sister."

"Well, try to relax in all that," Empra quipped.

"We'll do nothing but," Kathryn said with a smile as she rocked gently stroking Edward's head.

"See everyone tomorrow," Chakotay said. "Dismissed," and they all left. When they were alone he looked over at her. "He ready?"

She sighed, "almost," he walked over and knelt beside her. He kissed the top of Edward's head tenderly, and then gazed at her. "I can't wait for my mother to meet you, she's very happy."

"I can't wait either," he said and kissed her gently, she responded.

She felt Edward stop feeding and she pulled away reaching beneath and pulled the opening to her bra up and closed it, then pulled down her shirt. She lifted him over her shoulder and gently began to rub his back as he rested his head on her shoulder. Chakotay reached up joining her, they stared at each other.

"I love you," he said. "I love both of you more each day."

She smiled, "I love you." She felt a quiet burp and sigh from Edward. "Well, that was quick," he began to fall asleep. "Come on, I need to put him down. Let's go to our quarters."

He nodded, "yes, ma'am," he stood up and then she did as well. They headed off the bridge, he placed his hands on her hips drawing her closer. She laughed nudging him, he leaned forward, "tonight I ravish you my love. The baby better sleep most of the night."

She smiled, "well, we can only hope." She glanced at him seductively. "And I can't wait," he smiled and kissed her deeply stopping them right before the airlock. Then she pulled away, "and you called me insatiable a few months ago."

He shrugged, "now it's my turn."

"Oh, Chakotay," she reached out cupping his face. "I believe we both are." He kissed her hand, took it and they stepped through the airlock into the station. As they emerged from the inner, she saw a group of faces waiting, all she recognized.

"Well, it's about time," said Neelix smiling. "We were wondering if you'd ever come out."

Kathryn felt her throat tighten with joy at seeing a small handful of her former crew waiting for them, including part of the DS9 staff. "What? Neelix? What are you all doing here?"

"We came to meet our new crewmember," he replied. "Some of us just happened to be here visiting or working. I'm opening a cafe on the Promenade and I couldn't pass up the chance to see you, the Captain and the baby."

"Thank you," she said, she wiped tears from her eyes. She saw Nicoletti, Ayala, two crewmen from engineering and Chell. "It's so good to see all of you," Chakotay smiled shaking each of their hands. The group gathered around the couple, she sighed, "well, everyone meet Edward Kolopak Janeway, our son."

"He's beautiful," Kira smiled at them watching the baby sleep on her shoulder. 

"He certainly is," Neelix replied. "We're all very happy for you both." Kathryn then wrapped an arm around him embracing him. Happy to be surrounded by her friends and former crewmembers. The love could be felt in the group, she wanted her son to feel it all.

This indeed was heaven.

THE END  
FEEDBACK WILL BE WELCOME AND IS MOST ENCOURAGED!


End file.
